KHR Fanbox
by TakeshiYamamoto2980
Summary: Ask, request, or do anything you want with the KHR family. They'll do it even if they don't want to. Warning: blushing, denials, cursing mainly the Varia and Gokudera , craziness , and many more. Pairings: read and find out...
1. Invitation

Hello everyone.

In this fanfic, you can ask questions to the KHR family.

The guardians,the girls,the Varia, the CEDEF, the Millefiore, the allied families, the unimportant people in the show, and whoever you want.

Heck, even the Cervello and the Vendice is accepted.

The 1st generation as well. Oh Primo. You're so hot.

Any question is accepted; serious ones, funny ones, idiotic ones, random ones, whatever you want except those overly Yaoi. Slight Yaoi is accepted.

Please send your questions in the reviews. Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 1: The start of hell!

Hello minna, TakeshiYamamoto2980 here but in the story I'll be known as Ame-chan because my name's too long.

Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"_thoughts"-italized_

Warning: Idioticness, Curses, Blackmail, Ignoring, Terrible names, a little drama at the end, Blushing, Another language (maybe), Cluelessness, and many more.

* * *

Tsuna: Reborn, where are we going?

Reborn: You'll know soon Dame-Tsuna.

Reborn, Tsuna and his guardians, along with the Kokuyo Gang were walking down an alley in Namimori until they came in front of what looks to be a studio.

Tsuna: Reborn, what are we doing here?

Reborn: Stop asking and get in. *kicks Tsuna which causes him to enter the studio tripping*

Tsuna: Ow! Why'd you do that for?

Reborn: I wanted to.

Hayato: Why are we here anyway Reborn-san?

Takeshi: Yeah kid, you said it was something important.

Ryohei: Important to the EXTREME!

Ame-chan: I'll explain that.

They heard a female voice and in a flas a spotlight appeared on her.

Tsuna: Who are you?

Ama-chan: My name's Ame-chan, Dame-Tsuna.

Hayato: How dare you call Juudaime like that?

Ame-chan: Because I can. Mwhahahaha.

Everybody: "..." (sweatdropped)

Reborn: You're all going to answer questions from people all over the world about what they want to learn about you so you better answer them.

Tsuna: Why would we do that?

Hayato: Yeah, why do we have to answer questions from this stupid woman. *points at Ame-chan*

Ame-chan: Hey, I'm not stupid.

Hayato: Fine.

Ame-chan: Yay!

Hayato: You're an idiot.

Ame-chan: Well, you're an octupus-head.

Hayato: What? *irritated mark on his head*

Takeshi: Why do we have to answer her questions, kid?

Ame-chan: That's because... *gets a video clip from her jacket*

Tsuna: What's that? *pointing to the video tape*

Ame-chan: Do all of you remember last year's Vongola Christmas Party? *evil grin*

Hayato: Of course. All of us got drunk and as to the reports of the bystanders, we did some unusual stuff.

Ame-chan: *grin getting bigger and eviler*

Everybody: *wide-eyes* "_You don't mean she"..._ they thought.

Tsuna: You don't mean you...

Ame-chan: This video tape contains the exact actions you did after you got drunk. Wouldn't it be disastrous if this would accidentaly be uploaded on youtube. *evil grin still present*

Everybody: "_NOOOOOOO!"_

Ame-chan: So... are you going to do it?

Hayato: Do you think we have any choice? *still wide-eyed and screamed at the girl*

Ame-chan: No, you don't so you better answer the questions, okay? *she said smiling*

Everybody: "_This is going to be bad"_

Ame-chan: Oh yeah, before we start.

Tsuna: What?

Ame-chan: I need you to call the first generation family for me.

Hayato: Why?

Ame-chan: Because people also asked them questions so they're suppose to answer them.

Takeshi: But how do we do that?

Reborn: Tsuna can do it.

Tsuna: What? I can?

Reborn: Call for Vongola Primo, his guardians should come with him.

Tsuna: I-I'll try.

Tsuna:_ "Giotto-san"_

Giotto: _"Why Tsunayoshi?"_

Tsuna:_ "Could you help us out for a bit?"_

Giotto: "_Why? Is there something wrong?"_

Tsuna: _"A little"_

Giotto:_ "Okay then, just wait"_

Tsuna:_ "Thank you Giotto-san"_

Giotto: _"No problem"_

The Vongola rings lighted and 7 colors of flames appeared out of nowhere and formed 7 people or maybe spirits. I don't know.

Giotto: So what happened Tsunayoshi?

Everybody: *pointed at Ame-chan*

Giotto and his guardians turned their direction to the girl they were pointing. The girl waved at them and smiled then they turned back their attention to Tsuna and the others.

Giotto: What about her?

Hayato: She said that we have to answer questions from people we don't know for her own uses.

Ame-chan: It's not for my use, it's for the readers.

Hayato: WHO CARES?

Ame-chan: *goes to the EMO corner sobbing*

Hayato: When the heck did this place have an EMO corner?

Reborn: about 5 minutes ago.

G: Fine, but what are we doing here?

Takeshi: She said those people have questions for you too.

Lampo: Wait, so we went here just for that?

Ryohei: EXTREMELY yes.

Lampo: Well, I'm out.

G: Me too.

Alaude: I am as well.

Daemon Spade: I have no reason to participate.

Giotto feels a tug on his cape and looks to find Tsuna with a puppy dog face saying _"Please Giotto-san, our reputation depends on it"_

Giotto: *sighs* Guys.

Giotto's guardians turned to him.

Giotto: We should help them. I think they really need it.

G: But Primo.

Giotto: Please G. *puppy dog look*

G: *sighs* Fine.

Lampo: If Primo says so, I'll do it.

Asari: Haha, this should be fun.

Knuckle: May the Lord guide us.

Alaude: I'll only do this once. *deathly glare*

Daemon Spade: Kufufufu~ Fine, if Vongola Primo says so.

Giotto: Thank guys.

Ame-chan: Yay. They agreed. Oh yeah, the Varia will be here shortly as well.

Tsuna: THE VARIA?

Ame-chan: Yeah I invited them as well.

Kyoya: How many people are you planning to victimize, herbivore?

Ame-chan: It depends on the readers.

Hayato: What readers would spend their time reading this stupid story of yours.

Ame-chan: Readers who are smart and thoughtful unlike you.

Hayato: What did you say?

Takeshi: Maa... Maa... Gokudera-kun. Let's just start already so this will end faster.

Ame-chan: Great idea Takeshi-kun. You know, I think you're smarter than that octupus-head.

Hayato: Baseball-freak smarter than me? Are you crazy or something?

Ame-chan: I am not.

Kyoya: Start this now herbivore.

Ame-chan: Hai, Hibari-sama.

Everybody: _"Hibari-sama?"_

Kyoya: At least she knows to give respect to those who has the right to have it. *smirking*

Ame-chan: These questions are from xXxRedFullMoonxXx who is the first one to ask. I love you so much Akai-chan.

Ame-chan pulls out flashcards from who knows where.

Ame-chan: First question: To **Daemon Spade: Why did you choose to have bangs? :)**

Daemon Spade: Kufufufu~ Did someone just complained about my bangs? *murderous aura*

Ame-chan: N-No, they're asking why did you have them. Look it even has a smiley face at the end of the question. *nervously saying*

Daemon Spade: *murderous aura disappears* Oh, that's because it's stylish.

Ame-chan: In what era?

Daemon Spade: *murderous aura back* Did you say something sweetie?

Ame-chan: No, I think your bangs rocks. *gives a double thumbs-up*

Everybody: "..." (sweatdropped)

Ame-chan: Enough of that. Next question: **To G: What's your real name?**

G: *surprised and speechless*

Giotto: *try hard not to laugh*

Ame-chan: What's funny?

Giotto: *snicker* Nothing *snicker* is *snicker* funny*snicker*

But Giotto couldn't contain it and laughed HARD and LOUD. He is now laughing, laying on the floor and clutching his stomach.

G: *blushes*

Ame-chan: Am I missing something? *clueless*

Giotto: G is a code name for his true name but he doesn't want anybody to know about it but I accidently heard his true name when he was on the phone.

After saying that, Giotto started laughing again.

G: *blushing harder*

Ame-chan: So what is your true name G?

G: Gr... Gr... Gr... *still blushing*

Ame-chan: Gr-what?

G: Gr... Gr... Gra...

Ame-chan: Gra-what? Granard, Gratious, Grace?

G: *silenced*

Giotto: Started laugind again.

Ame-chan: Wait a minute. Grace? Grace's you real name?

G: *blushing like he never blushed before*

...Silence...

Everybody: *laughing as hard as Giotto*

Ame-chan: B-But G-Grace is a g-girl's name? *said between laugs*

G: It's not my fault. The doctor said I was a girl when I was still in my mother's tummy so they named me beforehand. When I was born and knew that I was a boy, it was too late. They already made a birth certificate out of excitement and put the name Grace there so I had no choice.

Ame-chan: S-So that's why you use G instead. *still laughing*

G: Yes, so stop laughing. *said angrily*

Ame-chan: Fine. *wiping tears from her eyes* but that was hilarious.

G: Hmph.

Ame-chan: Next question...

The next question was about to be said but a familiar ear-breaking scream was heard.

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOIIIIII!

Tsuna: My ears. *covers his ears*

Everybody: *followed what Tsuna did*

Squalo: You fucking brats, what are you doing here?

Bel: Shishishishi~ So many peasants.

Fran: Bel-sempai, get your knifes of my head.

Bel: Shut up stuppid froggy.

Lussuria: Helooo~ Everyone.

Xanxus: Thrashes!

Levi: Boss.

Mammon: I only came because I was paid to come.

Ame-chan: The Varia are finally here. Just in time for the next question.

Hayato: My ears are bleeding.

Ame-chan: You and your needs. Anyways, **To Squalo:****What shampoo do you use? xD**

Squalo: VOOOIIIII! ME?

Ame-chan: Yes you. And if you don't stop VOI-ing, I'll VOI you and your fucking team mates out of here. *irritated*

Varia: *shudders*

Bel: She's scary.

Tsuna: We all know what you mean.

Everybody: *nods*

Ame-chan: Squalo, anytime now.

Squalo: VO...

Ame-chan: *murdurous aura*

Squalo: *shivers* I just use normal ones.

Ame-chan: *murderous aura gone* But how is it that your hair is so smooth and silky?

Squalo: It's just is.

Ame-chan: I'm okay with that answer so next question.

Squalo: *sighs in relief*

Ame-chan: **To Xanxus: Are you in any way related to the 2nd Vongola boss? Why do you always kick a chair? Is it always replaced or you drag the same old chair wherever you go? xD**

Xanxus: I think he's my fucking great-great-great grandfather or something and what do you care about a fucking chair, bitch? It's jus...

Ame-chan: Can you answer the question without cursing, you fucking bitch. They're fucking kids reading this, you damn idiot. *said with a murderous aura and a chainsaw in a hand*

Xanxus: What are you going to do with that chainsaw? *said nervously*

Ame-chan: I'm going to slice through your fucking mouth so you won't fucking curse ever again. *sound of chainsaw*

Xanxus: No! Please have mercy. I won't do it again.

Ame-chan: Do you promise that?

Xanxus: Yes.

Ame-chan: Fine then. *throws the chainsaw backwards, not caring who it'll hit (unfortunately it was Levi) an smiles* Let's continue then.

Everybody (except Hibari): _"I'm really afraid of her now"_

Kyoya: Wao. That was impressive, omnivore.

Everybody turns their direction to a smirking Hibari disbelief in their faces.

Everbody (except Hibari): _"Is he serious?"_

Ame-chan: Arigatou Hibari-sama. I'm honored to be called an omnivore by you. *bowing*

Everybody: *sweatdropped*

Ame-chan: Next question: **To Lussuria: Why are you gay? How did it happen? What do you feel for EACH of your fellow Varia members? [I do not have anything against you. Just curious. ^^]**

Lussuria: Sweetie, I'm not gay. I just like guys better than girls. I feel nothing to each of my fellow Varia members though I fell that boss is getting too violent but it's hot seeing him like that, Squalo is noisy but that noise can be put into a good use if you know what I mean, Bel is throwing too much knifes at Fran but I think that's hot as well, Levi is just ugly, Mammon is too much engrossed in money.

Everybody: *sweatdropped* _"Isn't that the same as being gay"_

Squalo: VOI! What did you mean by that?

Lussuria: Nothing.

Ame-chan: Okay. Next question: OMG!

Everybody: What?

Ame-chan: It's for Hibari-sama.

Everybody: "_Oh no!"_

Kyoya: Ask away herbivore. I want this to end quickly.

Ame-chan: A-Are you sure Hibari-sama?

Kyoya: Yes, I'm sure so just say it before I bite you to death.

Ame-chan: Okay. *gulps* **To Hibari: What kind of girls do you like? And you are OBLIGED to answer this. :)**

...Silence...

Everybody: _"We knew it was a bad idea"_

Kyoya: Girls I like?

Ame-chan: Y-Yes Hibari-sama. *nervous*

Kyoya: Hn.

Ame-chan: H-Hibari-sama?

Kyoya: I don't care about their looks but they shouldn't be ugly, they just have to be strong and interests me. They should also be quiet because I don't like noises. And finally, they must love Namimori.

Everybody: *jaws dropped*

Tsuna: _"D-Did Hibari-san just answer that question? And it was about girls. Girls for heavens sake._

Ame-chan: *speechless and jaw-dropped as well*

Kyoya: Omnivore, close your mouth. Only herbivores do that. *looks at the others, their jaws still dropped*

Ame-chan: T-Thank you H-Hibari-sama. Next question: **To Mukuro: Why are you so creepy? I must say though, your pineapple hairstyle destroys your...EVIL persona. HA! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT? xD**

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Did someone just called me creepy? And did someone just use "pineapple" and "hairstyle" in the same sentence? *murderous aura*

Ame-chan: N-No. N-No one at all.

Mukuro: Are you sure? *murderous aura getting larger*

Ame-chan: *hides behind Takeshi* Takeshi-nii, help me.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ It's no use.

Mukuro appears behind her with a trident in hand.

Ame-chan: W-Wait, it was Akai-chan that asked that. *trying to put the blame on someone else*

Mukuro: That's true. *stops momentarily*

Ame-chan: *sighs in relief*

Mukuro: But you said it. *trident pointing at her forehead.

Ame-chan: I... I...

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ *pokes trident on Ame-chan's forehead*

Ame-chan: OWWWWWWW! You poked me? With that pointy thingy?

Mukuro: Kufufufufu~ It's called a trident dear.

Ame-chan: Don't you dear me!

Takeshi: Ame-chan, your forehead's bleeding.

Ame-chan: What? See what you and your over-sized fork did?

Mukuro: *eye twitching* over-sized fork?

Ame-chan: Yeah, it's an over-sized fork. Are you so hungry, you need that thing for eating?

Mukuro: *murderous aura* Take back what you said or...

Ame-chan: Or what... you'll poke me again with that fork of yours? Well, news flash, I'm not falling for that again. *takes a scythe out of nowhere and powered it up with sky flames*

Tsuna: Ame-chan, you have sky flames?

Ame-chan: I have sky, rain and cloud flames actually so prepare to be sliced.

Mukuro: W-Wait Ame-chan. L-Let's talk about this. *slowly backing away from the angry girl*

Ame-chan: I don't want to talk. I want to see your blood NOW.

Kyoya: Wow. Omnivore, you're almost a carnivore. *smirking*

Ame-chan: Really Hibari-sama?

Kyoya: Yes and if you slice that pineapple, you can call me Kyoya.

Everybody: _"What?"_

Ame-chan: Really Hibari-sama? Then... *faces Mukuro*

Mukuro: _"This is bad" _*starts to run away*

Ame-chan: Anyone wants a slice of pineapple Mukuro? *chases Mukuro*

...A few minutes later...

Ame-chan: I did what you want Hibari-sama.

Mukuro was cut in various places namely his arms, legs, cheek, back and stomach.

Mukuro: I think you overdid it a little Ame-chan. *clutching his wounds*

Ame-chan: No way pineapple. You got what you deserved.

Kyoya: Nicely done. You're officially a carnivore. *smirking*

Ame-chan: Arigatou Hibari-sama, I mean... Kyoya-san.

Mukuro: You know, this is your fault skylark.

Kyoya: And why is it mine *glaring at Mukuro*

Mukuro: You're a bad influence to Ame-chan.

Kyoya: I am not a bad influence to her. And your the one who's at fault, you poked her didn't you.

Ame-chan: Kyoya-san is right. It's your fault pineapple. *sticks tongue out*

Mukuro: I'm not in a state to fight anymore... *faints*

Chrome: Mukuro-sama.

Chikusa: Mukuro-sama.

Ken: Mukuro-san.

Takeshi: Why'd he faint.

Ame-chan: Blood loss but who cares.

Everybody: *nods*

Ame-chan: Next question: **To Ken: Why do your abilities named 'Channels'? Isn't that for T.V.?**

Ken: No way, pyon.

Ame-chan: They why?

Ken: Actually...

Ame-chan: Yes?

Ken: Uhm...

Ame-chan: Yes.

Ken: I forgot, pyon.

Everybody: *facepalmed*

Ame-chan: *sighs* I should've seen that one coming.

Ken: Sorry, pyon.

Ame-chan: It's okay, next question: *le gasp*

Tsuna: Why did you *le gasp*?

Ame-chan: It's because of the question.

Hayato: Why? What is it?

Takeshi: What's written in it?

Ame-chan: *ignoring Hayato* Takeshi-kun, you won't believe who it's for.

Hayato: Don't ignore me!

Ame-chan: *turns to Hayato* who are you again?

Hayato: *goes to the EMO corner*

Tsuna: Hayato, NOOOOO! Don't go there!

Hayato: Why Juudaime?

Tsuna: It was just painted recently.

Hayato: Huh? *looks at painted hands* Oh. When did this get painted?

Ryohei: It's EXTREMELY during the time Ame-chan EXTREMELY chase Mukuro?

Everybody: Oh *nods in approval*

Tsuna: Ame-chan, who's the next question for?

Ame-chan: Oh yeah. Akai-chan, are you really sure? *sighs* The next question... it's for...

Everybody: It's for...

Ame-chan: Byakuran.

Everybody: Oh.

...Silience...

Everybody: WHAT?

Hayato: Who in the right mind would ask that guy?

Takeshi: You're kidding right Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: *ignoring Hayato once again* Takeshi-kun, unfortunately, I'm not.

Tsuna: B-But Ame-chan, how will he answer the question? I kinda killed him in the future.

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, this is a fanfiction. Anything can happen here as long as the author or autroress writes it.

Tsuna: Right.

Ame-chan: *sighs* I need to answer all the questions here or I won't get paid.

Everybody: You get paid?

Ame-chan: Of course. I wouldn't agree to be here if it wasn't for that.

Everybody: _"That's unfair"_

Ame-chan: So then let's welcome Byakuran-san, ex-dictator of the the world.

*applause*

Lambo: Where did that clapping came from?

Byakuran: Hello, everyone.

Hayato: Bastard, the only thing keeping me from blowing you up is that blackmail video of us.

Byakuran: Don't be so violent Gokudera-kun.

Xanxus: Says a man who wiped out ¾ of the population in thousands of worlds.

Byakuran: Touche.

Ame-chan: Back to the question. **To Byakuran: Why is EVERYTHING about you WHITE? [Your hair, clothes, TEETH, headquarters, even family name: Gesso=chalk.]** Wait a minute, Gesso means chalk?

Byakuran: Yes it does.

Ame-chan: Why?

Byakuran: Why what?

Ame-chan: Why chose a family name that means chalk.

Byakuran: I like the color white.

Ame-chan: That explains the first part of the question. But you know there are other white things; doves, gloves, and many more so why chalk?

Byakuran: Why do you complain about my family name? What about the Vongola? It means clam.

Ame-chan: Touche.

G: Bastard, what did you say about the Vongola name?

Byakuran: I said it means clam. Your family name only makes me hungry actually.

Hayato: Why you? Don't you dare mock the Vongola family.

Ame-chan: Why don't we only ask Giotto-san why did he name his family Vongola.

Everybody: *turns to Giotto*

Giotto: Huh? The reason I names the family "Vongola"?

Everybody: Yes.

Giotto: It's a funny story actually. I was asked what name the family will be many times by some people but I couldn't decide. I was hungry at that time and decide to go to a seafood restaurant. Then, a person went to me and asked "Sir, what will the family name be?" I didn't notice him and still looked at the menu thinking what I should order. I accidentaly said aloud "Clams would be nice" So when he heard it, he misunderstood it as the family name, he was asking so that's the origin of the family name.

Everybody was shocked about the explanation of Giotto. Who wouldn't? If someone knew that the family name of the strongest Mafia family came from a misunderstanding of the Vongola Primo's order at a restaurant, of course he'll be shocked?

Tsuna: G-Giotto-san, is that true?

Giotto: I'm afraid it is.

Ame-chan: Byakuran, I'm sorry for complaining about you family name.

Byakuran: Apology accepted. *stil surprised at Giotto's explanation*

Ame-chan: Oh. The next question is for Ryohei-kun.

Ryohei: I'm EXTREMELY excited about that EXTREME question that i'll answer EXTREMELY!

**Ame-chan: **Uh, okay.** To Ryohei: Is it true that you and Hana-san are a couple in the future? :)**

...Silence...

Ryohei: "..."

Ame-chan: Ryohei-kun?

Ryohei: "..."

Hayato: Wow. That question actually made turf-top speechless.

Ryohei: "..."

Takeshi: Haha. Sempai can't answer.

Ryohei: "..."

Tsuna: Onii-san, are you okay?

Ryohei: "..."

Hayato: Oi, say something.

Ryohei: "..."

Takeshi: S-Sempai, are you alright?

Ryohei: "..."

Tsuna: O-Onii-san?

Ryohei: "..."

Ame-chan: Uhm. Ryohei-kun.

Ryohei: "..."

Hayato: Earth to turf-top *waves hand in front of Ryohei's face*

Ryohei: "..."

Tsuna: W-What happened to Onii-san?

Reborn: Calm down, Dame-Tsuna, he fainted.

Tsuna: EHHH?

Reborn: He should regain conciousness about... NOW.

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Reborn: Welcome back, Ryohei.

Ryohei: What EXTREMELY happened? I EXTREMELY don't understand.

Ame-chan: Ryohei-kun, you fainted after I asked you the question.

Ryohei: What EXTREME question? *speechless*

Tsuna: Onii-san?

Ryohei: "..."

Hayato: Here we go again.

Ame-chan: Next question: **To Yamamoto: Same question as Hibari's. :D It's intended for someone. :)**

...Silence...

Ame-chan: EHHHH! Akai-chan, who are you referring to? *blushing*

Hayato: *evil grin* looks like someone likes the baseball-freak.

Ame-chan: *blushes even harder*

Mukuro: Oh... Looks like Ame-chan met another rain. *evil smirk*

Ame-chan: What the heck are you two talking about? *blushes even harder*

Takeshi: Ah well, I don't really care about her looks, she should be nice but at the same time strong, athletic and i don't care if she's smart, and likes baseball.

Ame-chan: *never stopped blushing*

Hayato: Hey, baseball-idiot.

Takeshi: Why Hayato?

Hayato: Ame-chan likes baseball.

Ame-chan: Huh?

Takeshi: Really Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: *nods while blushing*

Takeshi: What a coincidence.

Mukuro: The things you did to me proves you're strong but if you really want to kill me or at least make my health crirical, you would've hit my vitals so that proves you're not only strong but nice *evil grin*

Takeshi: That's right.

Ame-chan: I... I...

Hayato: You were able to chase Rokudo right so that means you're athletic as well but I don't know if you're smart but that doesn't matter.

Ame-chan: I... I...

Takeshi: Really Ame-chan? Then you're really my type.

Ame-chan: I... I... *faints*

Tsuna: Ame-chan.

Mukuro: Revenge is sweet.

Hayato: You got that right. That's what you get for ignoring me all the time.

Ame-chan: Oh really.

Mukuro and Hayato gulped and look back at Ame-chan.

Ame-chan: *murderous aura* Really? Do you think I'll let you get away?

Hayato: W-Wait Ame-chan, we're sorry.

Mukuro: M-Me too.

Ame-chan: Don't worry I forgive you *holding two kunai covered in rain flames* After I get even.

Mukuro and Hayato: _"Oh no"_

...After a few minutes...

Ame-chan: *dusting her hands* You're right, revenge is sweet.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, Mukuro-san, are you alright?

Hayato: I'm alright Juudaime

Mukuro: Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun.

Ame-chan: Let's get back to the next question. Oh look, it's for Fuuta.

Fuuta: Me?

Ame-chan: Yes you. **To Fuuta: How do your BIG ranking book fit inside your clothes?**

Fuuta: I'm sorry but I can't tell you that.

Ame-chan: But why?

Reborn: Because it's an "omerta"

Ame-chan: "Omerta?"

Reborn: It means if you tell someone about it, your family will kill you.

Ame-chan: That's harsh.

Fuuta: I'm really sorry Ame-nee-chan. *starts to cry*

Ame-chan: *hugs Fuuta* It's okay Fuuta, don't worry, I know they'll understand.

Fuuta: *raises a thumbs-up to Reborn*

Reborn: *returns the thumb-up*

Tsuna: _"Why do I suspect a lie here"_

Ame-chan: Next question is for... Nana-san.

Nana: Hello everyone.

Tsuna: M-Mom?

Nana: Hello Tsu-kun.

Ame-chan: Nana-san...

Nana: Please, call me Mama.

Ame-chan: Okay then, Mama here's the question: **To Nana Sawada: Why don't you care even if your house is full of suspicious freeloaders?**

Nana: Huh? I don't get it.

Ame-chan: Just forget it Mama.

Nana: Okay then, I'll see you at home Tsu-kun.

Tsuna: Bye Mom.

Ame-chan: Next is for... G... I mean Grace *snicker* again

G: I said stop laughing.

Ame-chan: Fine. Here's the question: **To G., again: Why do you have a tatoo on your face? What is it for?**

G: It's to prove my manliness, of course.

Hayato: Yeah, like your name.

G: Why you?

Ame-chan: Next question is for the Cervello.

Everybody: WHAT?

Cervello: Hello everyone.

Ryohei: What are They EXTREMELY doing here?

Ame-chan: To answer the question, of course. **To the Cervello: Are you guys really traitors? I mean you should be on the Vongola, but you keep switching sides. [Varia, Millefiore.] :D**

Hayato: That Akai-chan is an idiot.

Ame-chan: How dare you call Akai-chan an idiot?

Hayato: Because the Varia is already part of the Vongola.

Ame-chan: Oh yeah. Akai-chan... Hayato called you an idiot so come by here anytime to punch, kick or tickle him, okay?

Hayato: WTF!

Ame-chan: I said no cursing. Back to the Cervello, so what's your answer.

Cervello: We are not traitors, we just go to the side that is more powerful or that has the most possibility of winning. If the family we are in is weaker than the other, we go to the side of the other.

Everybody: _"WTF!"_

Ame-chan: Hate to break it to you but... THAT'S WHAT TRAITORS DO!

Cervello: Really?

Ame-chan: Yes. Next question is for Lambo.

Lambo: Gyahahaha. The amazing Lambo finally steps out.

Ame-chan: Actually, I don't want you. I want the 15-year old you.

Lambo: *goes to EMO corner*

Reborn: *gets the 10-year bazooka and hits Lambo*

Adult Lambo: Yare Yare. I'm in the past again.

Ame-chan: Hi Lambo-chan.

Adult Lambo: A-Ame-nee-chan. Please I'll answer anything you want, please don't hurt me *kneels to Ame-chan*

Ame-chan: Huh? Well, okay then.

Everybody:_ "What could the future be like if the Adult Lambo said that"_ *gulps*

Ame-chan: It says: **To 15-year-old Lambo: Do you like I-pin? :D**

Adult Lambo: Uh... I... La... *blushing*

Ame-chan: Huh? Is this a new language?

Everybody: "_Is she serious?"_

Adult Lambo: I... La... Uh...

*poof*

Ame-chan: Looks like we can't answer this one.

Everyone: _"Is she that dense?"_

Takeshi: Haha, Ame-chan is really dense.

Ame-chan: Huh?

Everybody: Huh?

Takeshi: But that makes Ame-chan cuter than before.

Ame-chan: T-Takeshi-k-kun, w-what a-are y-you s-saying? *blushes*

Takeshi: Even your stummering is cute.

Ame-chan: *speechless* (o/o)

Hayato: *elbows Ame-chan on the shoulder* You know, what he said is almost like a confesion.

Ame-chan: *still speechless* (o/o)

Hayato: You should return his feelings.

Ame-chan: *holds up a blade covered in cloud flames* Didn't you learn anything yet?

Hayato: W-Wait!

Ame-chan: DIE!

Hayato: Ahhhhhhhh...

Mukuro: I already learned mine.

Ame-chan: That's good Mukuro-kun. The next question is for someone named Birds. Who is he?

Hayato: Who's that?

Takeshi: Don't know.

Kyoya: Was there even a character named like that?

Birds: Of course there is.

Everyone: *turns directions to an UGLY old man with glasses making him more UGLY.

Tsuna: Oh it's you.

Hayato: I never even remembered you name.

Takeshi: Me too.

Birds: *EMO corner*

Ame-chan: Okay Birds-san. Here's the question: **To Birds: Why is your name 'Birds'? Is that even your real name? And where do I find a bird like Hibird? xD**

Birds: It's the name my parents gave me, I don't have a choice.

G: I feel for you man. We were both cursed with names we don't like.

Ame-chan: What are you saying Grace, you have a wonderful name. *snicker*

G: Shut up!

Birds: Who's Hibird?

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no Dainaku Shounaku Nami de ii~_

Hibird: Hibari! Hibari!

Birds: Oh Birdie!

Everybody: Birdie?

Birds: That's his name.

Ame-chan: What? How could you? How could you give someone as cute as Hibird a terrible name like that.

Birds: But...

G: You my friend inherited you parents terrible naming gene.

Ame-chan: No wonder Hibird wanted to be with Hibari. He's better at giving names.

Hibird: Hibari! Hibari!

Kyoya: You, herbivore.

Everybody: *turns direction to Kyoya*

Birds: Me?

Kyoya: Yes you, how dare you give my pet a terrible name like that, I'll bite you to death.

Birds: NOOOOO!

...After 3 minutes of biting to death...

Ame-chan: Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna: Why Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: Do you remember the person earlier? You know, the ugly man with ugly glasses who Hibari bited to death because of giving Hibird a bad name.

Tsuna: Actually, no. Does anyone remember?

Everybody: *shooks their head*

Ame-chan: Oh well, who cares? Next question: **To Chrome: Who do you like more? Ken or Chikusa? And WHY? :D**

Chrome: Uhm... (o/o)

Ken: What kind of question was that, pyon?

Chikusa: I agree with Ken for once.

Ame-chan: Don't blame me, blame Akai-chan.

Chrome: (o/o)

Ken: Well, what are you waiting for? Choose already, pyon.

Chikusa: Chrome, just choose.

Chrome: I... I...(o/o)

Ken: Well, pyon?

Chikusa: Well?

Chrome: I... I... (o/o) *faints*

Ame-chan: Ah. Chrome-chan fainted.

Ken: Hey wake up, pyon!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ What did you do to my Chrome, Ken?*the-you-know-what aura*

Ken: Mukuro-san, I did nothing.

Mukuro: Oh really? *trident appears* I don't think so.

Ken: W-Wait Mukuro-san. OW!

Ame-chan: Wait a minute, why did you poke me on the forehead while you only whack your over-sized fork at him?

Mukuro: Because he obeys to my every command while you obey the skylark.

Ame-chan: That's because Kyoya-san is less creepier and doesn't have an over-sized fork.

Mukuro: But he has his tonfas.

Ame-chan: So... his weapon doesn't allow himself to take over people by slashing them.

Mukuro: You have a point there.

Ame-chan: Thanks! The next question is for Alaude.

Alaude: "..."

Ame-chan: Please answer it Alaude-san.

Alaude: If it interests me.

Ame-chan: **To Alaude: Why do I exist? xD**. What kind of question is that?

Alaude: Why ask me, ask your that to your parents. They should know why you existed in this world to only die in it one day.

Everybody: WTF!

Ame-chan: *le gasp* Alaude, you're an EMO!

Alaude: So what if I am, I'm already dead anyway.

Ame-chan: Snap out of it Alaude-san! *slaps Alaude*

Alaude: Why the heck did you slap me?

Ame-chan: Alaude-san, please don't be an EMO.

Alaude: I ain't so stop shaking me.

Alaude pushed Ame-chan away (aww...) but she ended up knocking Takeshi over and falling on him. Their lips were only a few centimeters away.

...A few seconds after...

Ame-chan: S-Sorry T-Takeshi-kun. (o/o)

Takeshi: D-Don't w-worry a-about i-it.

Ame-chan: B-But I *Ame-chan looked up to Takeshi but their gazes met so they quickly turned their heads around blushing*

Giotto: *sighs* young love.

Ame-chan: W-What are you t-talking about G-Giotto-san? (o/o)

Giotto: Nothing. Just continue.

* * *

Ame-chan: Okay. The next questions are from mogu95. Arigatou.

Tsuna: Hey Ame-chan. *holding a flash card*

Ame-chan: What is it Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna: The next question is for you.

Ame-chan: Really? *takes the flash card* It is.

Hayato: So what did he/she ask you?

Takeshi: Yeah, what?

Ame-chan: *still ignoring Hayato and blushing at Takeshi* S-She asked me w-why am I d-doing this k-kind of f-fanfic and if I t-think it'll be p-popular. (o/o)

Takeshi: Haha. Well then, answer it. Your the one that was asked right. *grinning innocently*

Ame-chan: H-Hai! (o/o)

Everybody: "_Takeshi is really really dense"_

Ame-chan: *back to old self* Well mogu95-chan, I read some of this types of fanfic and decided to try it. It won't hurt me right?

Everybody: _"It's us that will be hurt though"_ *scared*

Ame-chan: And for the next question, I don't know. I'll try to make it at least. Next question: **to Belphegor and Rasiel:how comes you haven't seen each other for like 6 years or so,yet you both have the tiaras?**

Bel and Rasiel: Shishishishi~ That's because I'm a prince *both said in unison*

Bel: Shishishishi~ I hate to break it to you brother but I am the prince, not you. Shishishi~

Rasiel: Shishishi~ I beg to differ, brother. I am the prince here. Shishishishi~

Bel: Shishishishi~

Rasiel: Shishishishi~

Bel: Shishishishi~

Rasiel: Shishishishi~

Bel: Shishi...

Ame-chan: Could you both stop shishishi-ing!

Everybody: Is that even a word?

Ame-chan: WHO CARES? If I hear another shi from both of you, there won't be anymore princes here, understand?

Bel: Looks like the peasant lost it.

Rasiel: Sure did.

Ame-chan: And for the last time, I'm not a peasant, okay? None of us are!

Bel: Whatever you say, peasant. Shishishishi~

Rasiel: Whatever you want, peasant. Shishishishi~

Ame-chan: That's it! *steals the over-sized fork from Mukuro*

Mukuro: Hey, my fork!

Ame-chan: Oh, so you admit it is a fork.

Mukuro: No, I didn't and it's not. Now give it back.

Ame-chan: Stop whining. You can eat with it later.

Mukuro: *goes to EMO corner* It's not a fork, It's not a fork, It's not a fork.

Everybody: _"WTF!"_ (sweatdropped)

Ame-chan: Now prepare to be poked by the almighty over-sized fork. Whahahaha.

Everybody: "..." (sweatdropped)

Bel: S-Stop. T-The prince was k-kidding.

Rasiel: W-We promise, w-we won't do it again.

Ame-chan: Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. *innocent smile turns to an evil smirk* It wil hurt very much.

Bel&Rasiel: WAHHHHHHH!

Ame-chan: Okay next question.

Bel&Rasiel: *holding various places that has been poked HARD*

Ame-chan: **to Fran:** **why don't you just make an illusion of your frog hat instead of actually wearing it?**

Fran: That's because...

Ame-chan: That's because...?

Fran: Because...

Ame-chan: Because...?

Fran: Uhm...

Ame-chan: Just tell us, would you?

Fran: It never occured to me.

Ame-chan: *eye twitching* _"How idiotic could these people get?"_

Reborn: Very.

Ame-chan: *sighs* Next question: **to all (especially Reborn):why didn't you just killed Byakuran with a sword,a gun or something like that while he was talking?,is it that fighting without flames is totally out of style now?**

Reborn: Of course not. Fighting him with flames is hard enough, fighting him without flames is already suicidal.

Ame-chan: The question said while he was talking.

Tsuna: Even though.

Hayato: We can't attack him while he is talking because we don't know if he has some plan or trap once we attack him.

Ame-chan: You finally made sanse for once Hayato.

Hayato: Stupid woman, I have been making sense since the beginning.

Ame-chan: Who are you again?

Hayato: *goes to EMO corner* She should've known my name by now. She should've, She should've.

Giotto: How many people are you going to make go to the EMO corner?

Ame-chan: A lot.

Giotto: I knew it *sighs*

Tsuna: Ame-chan: There's a cookie here for you.

Ame-chan: COOKIE! Where?

Everybody: WTF!

Tsuna: Uh, here. *holds up cookie*

Ame-chan: COOOOOOKIE! *snatches cookie from Tsuna and starts to eat it* Thanks so much mogu95.

Mukuro: "_So, she likes cookies. I smell a revenge plot coming up_". *smirking*

Ame-chan: I really like cookies.

Asari: We can see that.

Ame-chan: So if a person uses cookies to get revenge with me, things will happen to him.

Mukuro: *shudders* _"Okay, bad plan. Forget it."_

* * *

Ame-chan: The next questions are from tokyogothlolita. Arigatou.

Tsuna: How many people are left?

Ame-chan: Three more including tokyogothlolita-san.

Everybody: *groans*

Ame-chan: Next: **HIbari: if Dino-san would propose to you...would you accept it? :D **Looks like this reviewer is a D18 fan.

Everybody: _"Is that person asking for a death wish"_

Kyoya: Why the hell would I would the Bucking Horse ask that and why the hell would I accept? *extremely murderous aura*

Ame-chan: Just admit it Kyoya-san. All those yaoi fangirls out there would die happy if you did.

Kyoya: Carnivore, I don't care if those herbivores would die happily or not. I will never admit it. *still pissed off*

Ame-chan: Right... Because you like Tsuna-kun.

Kyoya: Corr... What did you say? *irritated*

Tsuna: EHHHHH? (o/o)

Everybody: What did you just say?

Ame-chan: I said Kyoya-san likes Tsuna-kun, what else?

Kyoya: What makes you say that? *now holding tonfas*

Ame-chan: A little bit of deduction and what happened at the Christmas party. *smirk*

Kyoya: *wide-eyes* _"What the helll did I do?"_

Ame-chan: That's for me to know and you never to find out, Kyoya-san. *still smirking* Next question: **Yamamoto: ne yamamoto-kun...do you love Gokudera..? **What? Looks like she's an 5980 fan as well. *sighs* Please answer it Takeshi-kun. _"Please say no, Please say no, Please say no"_

Takeshi: Huh? Me love Hayato? Yes.

Ame-chan: Okay then... Wait, WHAT?

Hayato: WHAT? (o/o)

Everybody: WHAT?

Takeshi: I said I like Hayato.

Ame-chan: No Takeshi-kun, don't say so.

Hayato: What the hell are you talking about baseball-freak? (o/o)

Takeshi: Why? *blinks innocently* Hayato is my friend right so I obviously would love him right?

Everybody: _"He doesn't get it"_

Ame-chan: Phew, for a moment there, I thought that he really loves Hayato.

Hayato: I'm not your fried baseball-freak. (o/o)

Takeshi: Of course you are.

Ame-chan: Next question... of it's just a delivery: **Tsuna: hey there! :D just wanna give you this cookies I baked awhile ago.. *hands over the cookies. don't worry,it doesn't have any poison. :D**

Tsuna: Really? Arigatou tokyogothlolita-san.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun and cookies. What a wonderful pair.

Tsuna: EHHHH?

Hayato: What are you saying you perverted pineapple.

Mukuro: *irritated* What did you say stupid-dog?

Kyoya: You're too noisy herbivores. *gets tonfas*

Mukuro: Looks like the skylark wants to play but unfortunately, Tsunayoshi-kun is already mine.

Kyoya: He's not yours, herbivore. *lunges at Mukuro with tonfas*

Mukuro: Kufufufufu~ Let's see skylark *trident clashes with tonfas*

Kyoya: Tsk.

Mukuro: Give up skylark, Tsunayoshi's mine.

Kyoya: You wish Rokudo.

Ame-chan: KYAAAAAAA! They're fighting for Tsu-kun. This is yaoi madness.

Everybody: _"WTF"_

Mukuro: Why don't we just ask Tsunayoshi-kun.

Kyoya: Fine.

Both of them turns to Tsuna and freezes at the sight; Tsuna had eaten the cookie and its crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth making him look like a 5 year old eating a cookie. What more are those innocent chocolate brown eyes he has making everybody's thoughts the same.

Eveybody (including Kyoya & Mukuro): _"CUTE"_

Tsuna: Huh? *clueless*

Ame-chan: Before Tsuna-kun's cuteness infects us all, here's the next question.

Tsuna: Huh? *still clueless*

Ame-chan: **Reborn:where did you get leon? did you brought it? or did someone gave it to you?**

Reborn: That is classified information. *covers his eyes with his fedora*

Ame-chan: Please answer it Reborn.

Reborn: I said no.

Ame-chan: Please.

Reborn: No.

Ame-chan: Pretty please.

Reborn: That won't work.

* * *

Ame-chan: *sighs* Oh well, the next questions are from Kuro Shihouin. Thank you. **To Bel: what kind of feelings do you have of Fran?**

Bel: Shishishishi~ That's...

Ame-chan: *murderous aura* Did you remember what I said?

Bel: Y-Yes. The relationship we have is a royal prince and a stupid froggy.

Fran: I'm not stupid, Bel-sempai.

Bel: Yes you are.

Fran: Not.

Bel: Are.

Fran: Not.

Bel: Are.

Fran: Are.

Bel: Not, and that's final, froggy.

Fran: Okay then.

Bel: _"Why do I have a feeling I was tricked"_

Ame-chan: Idiot prince.

Bel: Hey!

Ame-chan: Enough with that. Next question: **To Squalo: what kind of shampoo do you use? you tie your hair to sleep?**

Squalo: VOI! That question again? And VOI! I do.

Ame-chan: I didn't even understand you answer because of all those VOI's! *murderous aura*

Squalo: Uh... I said that question again and I do.

Ame-chan: Good. Short and sweet. I like it. *murderous aura gone*

Squalo: She's scarier than the boss.

Varia: *nods*

Ame-chan: **To Mukuro: What kind of.. girls, boys, etc. do you like?**

Mukuro: Ame-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun.

Ame-chan: Okay... What?

Tsuna: What?

Everybody: What?

Mukuro: I said you and Tsunayoshi-kun.

Ame-chan: I heard you the first time but why? Newsflash, I just slashed you so many times earlier.

Mukuro: And I enjoyed it so many times.

Ame-chan: WTF! You're a massochist!

Mukuro: Yes.

Tsuna: Then why me?

Mukuro: You look like a fragile and innocent being at the outside but holds power and crime inside. That's what I need.

Everybody: *gaping at Mukuro's statement*

Giotto: You are sick.

Ryohei: You are EXTREMELY perverted.

Kyoya: Perverted herbivore.

Xanxus: Disgusting thrash.

Byakuran: You're worse than me.

Mukuro: *goes to EMO corner* I'm not perverted. I'm not pervented. I'm not perverted.

Ame-chan: Let's play no heed to the perverted pineapple here. *points to Mukuro* Next question is for Dino-san.

Dino: Hello minna.

Tsuna: Dino-san.

Dino: How's my little brother doing.

Tsuna: Fine Dino-san.

Kyoya: Bucking Horse.

Dino: Hi Kyoya, long time no see.

Tsuna: Ame-chan, how is Dino-san going to answer this? Romario isn't with him.

Ame-chan: Don't worry Tsuna-kun. He doesn't need Romario-san to answer this. Dino-san.

Dino: Call me Dino-nii, Amee-chan. I'll be you big brother as well. *grinning stupidly*

Everybody: _"Is he serious"_

Kyoya: Bucking Horse, she's already my charge.

Ame-chan: Eh. Dino-san, I would happily accept but it seems Kyoya-san doesn't want to.

Dino: Kyoya? Wow. This is the first time I seen anyone who call Kyoya by his first name other than me and not get beaten up. Now I really want you to call me Dino-nii.

Kyoya: Bucking Horse. *irritated*

Ame-chan: F-Fine Dino-nii. Kyoya-san, it's no big deal.

Kyoya: It is for me.

Ame-chan: But don't you like Tsuna-kun.

Dino: EH? You like my little brother, Kyoya?

Kyoya: Shut up Bucking Horse! *EXTREMELY irritaded*

Reborn: Ame-chan: I suggest you ask the question now.

Ame-chan: You're right Reborn. **To Dino: why you are so clumsy but soo hot? **I kinda agree with Kuro-san.

Dino: Wow. Really? Thanks for thinking of me that way but I'm not clumsy, just unlucky I guess.

Kyoya: What are you saying Bucking Horse? You don't call tripping over everything, even air, unlucky.

Dino: I do not trip over air, Kyoya. *trips over air* OW!

Kyoya: *sighs*

* * *

Ame-chan: Finally, the last reviewer. Jappy-chan.

Everybody: *cheers*

Ame-chan: She also only has one question.

Everybody: *cheers louder*

Ame-chan: You can't be that excited right?

G: Actually, we are.

Daemon Spade: We just want to be away from you as much as possible.

Squalo: Especially after what you did to us.

Bel: We're going to have trouble of going to sleep today.

Mukuro: That's right Ame-chan.

Ame-chan: Is that really what you feel? *starts sobbing*

Everybody: *nods*

Ame-chan: *starts crying* I hate all of you! *runs to another room*

Tsuna: Ame-chan.

Giotto; I think that was too much.

Hayato: I kinda fell guilty now.

Mukuro: Me too.

Asari: I guess we should apologize.

Mammon: I agree.

Byakuran: Let's go then.

All of them stood at the door but they were too scared to enter.

Dino: S-So who wants to go in first?

G: You go first flute-freak.

Asari: Why me?

Knuckle: You thought of this.

Asari: You agreed.

Daemon Spade: He has a point.

Alaude: Then you go in.

Daemon Spade: No way.

Mukuro: I nominate Yamamoto Takeshi to enter first.

Takeshi: Me?

Bel: He's right, she won't be too mad at you.

Squalo: I agree.

Hayato: Me too.

Tsuna: W-Wait, don't force Yamamoto-kun.

Takeshi: It's alright Tsuna.

Tsuna: Yamamoto-kun.

Takeshi: *gulps and slowly opens the door* Huh? There's no one here.

Everybody: What? *looks inside the room as well* You're right.

Giotto: Where could she have gone?

Kyoya: Herbivores, the window is open.

Everybody: Huh?

Xanxus: So what?

Tsuna: Don't tell me she...

G: She couldn't have...

Takeshi: She wouldn't have...

Everybody: Jumped of the window? *wide-eyes and sueprised*

Hayato: No, this is our fault. *clutches hands*

G: It is. *gritted his teeth*

Takeshi: She attempted suicide because of us *eyes teary*

Everybody: *the same reactions*

Tsuna: *tries to wipe the tears but they still came* She didn't even get to ask the last question.

Giotto: Ah.

Kyoya: Who is it for, anyway?

Takeshi: I don't know.

Ame-chan: It's for Hayato.

Hayato: So it's for me... Wait, who said that?

Ame-chan: Me, of course. *eating ice cream*

Takeshi: Ame-chan, you're alive.

Ame-chan: Uh... here I am.

Ryohei: But we EXTREMELY thought you jumped from that window *points at the window*

Ame-chan: I did.

Xanxus: But how are you alive?

Ame-chan: We're on the first floor.

Everybody: *facepalmed*

Reborn: _"Idiots"_

Tsuna: We're really sorry Ame-chan.

Hayato: Yeah, we didn't mean it.

Mukuro: Sorry Ame-chan.

Everybody: *bows in shame*

Ame-chan: It's no worry, guys.

Dino: But... Huh? Ame-chan, you're crying again.

Ame-chan: Huh? *wipes off tears* Sorry, I didn't notice.

Takeshi: Ame-chan.

Ame-chan: Just make it up by answering the last question.

Everybody: Sure.

Ame-chan: As I said, it's for Hayato-kun.

Hayato: I'm ready Ame-chan.

Ame-chan: **To Gokudera: Are you hot for Tsuna?**

Hayato: Huh? Of course not. Nothing is too hot or good for Juudaime.

Tsuna: *sweatdropped* _"That's not what it means Gokudera-kun"_

Ame-chan: *sweatdropped* That's not the meaning of the question, Hayato-kun.

Hayato: Huh?

Ame-chan: Your stupidity lasts until the end.

Hayato: WHAT?

Ame-chan: Sayonara minna. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 7184 words. Not bad.

Hpo you enjoyed. Sorry about the whole drame at the end. Please review minna and send in you questions, requests or virtual gifts.


	3. Chapter 2: New Member of the Family?

Ciaossu minna. Thank you for thinking my fanfic is funny. Means a lot to me. Thanks for sending all your questions. I'll answer them now.

**Warnings**: Mind-Reading, a new co-host, nicknames, lots of yaoiness, monopolizing Tsuna's cuteness, idiocy (when is this ever gone?), glaring daggers, surprise in the end, nosebleeding, eye-twitching, important author's note and many more,

Normal

_"Thoughts"_

_Flashback_

*Actions or expressions*

* * *

Ame-chan: Hello and welcome back to KHR Fanbox. *winks*

Hayato: Why are we here again?

Ame-chan: To answer the next batch of questions of course, octopus-head.

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!

Hayato: Hey!

Ame-chan: Cheer up everyone. We'll have fun in this chapter as well *evil grin*

Mukuro: Fun for you but more hurt to us. *whisper*

But sadly, Ame-chan has inhumane hearing abilities so...

Ame-chan: Did you say something Mukuro-kun? *smiles innocently with murderous aura* (A/N: Is that even possible?)

Mukuro: *flinches* N-No Ame-chan, j-just excited about the questions. *nervously saying*

Ame-chan: Okay then. Let's start, shall we? *back to old self*

Everyone: _"She's still scary"_

Ame-chan: I heard that.

Everyone: "_She can read minds now?"_

Ame-chan: Yes I can. I'm amazing, aren't I? Whahahahaha *evil laugh*

Everybody: _"Is she praising herself?"_(sweatdropped)

This scene was interrupted by a person entering the building through the fake suicide window used by Ame-chan and hitting Hayato, making him fall and landing safely on top of him.

Hayato: What the hell? Get off me! *screamed while laying on the floor*

Ame-chan: *ignoring Hayato* Who are you?

Akai-chan: My name is Akai-chan and I'm here to apply as your co-host. Oh, here's my resume. *hands Ame-chan a piece of paper*

Tsuna: Co-host?

Akai-chan: Yes.

Ame-chan: Hmm. I don't know. Do I really need one? *thinking while clutching chin*

Akai-chan: Oh, I also brought cookies. *raises bag of cookies*

Ame-chan: You're hired! *gives a thumbs-up*

Akai-chan: Thanks! *grins like an idiot like Takeshi*

Everyone: _"WTF! Did she just accept her because she brought cookies?"_

Hayato: Hello? Person lying in the floor here! (poor Hayato was ignored all the time)

Ame-chan: Oh yeah, I forgot about you.

Hayato: Stay calm Hayato *said to himself while gritting his teeth to stay calm*

Akai-chan: Che, you deserve it.

Everyone: Huh?

Hayato: What the heck did I do to you woman and would you get of me! *screamed the last part*

Akai-chan: *Turns to Hayato* No.

Hayato: WHAT?

Akai-chan: And for your question, that's because you called me an idiot in the last chapter.

Hayato: I did?

Ame-chan: Oh, you were the Akai-chan who was the first to review?

Akai-chan: Yes I was.

Ame-chan: If I had known that, you would be accepted even without the cookies but you can't take back the cookies. *hugs the cookies possessively*

Everyone: _"Does she really love cookies that much?"_

Ame-chan: Yes, yes I do.

Everybody: "_Crap, we forgot she can read minds."_

Akai-chan: It's okay Ame-chan. If you want, I can bake more,

Ame-chan: Really?

Akai-chan: Yes.

Ame-chan: *hugs Akai-chan* Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I don't care now that you're resume was just a blank piece of paper.

G: It was blank?

Asari: *picks up paper* Yes it was.

Everybody: _"So the cookies were the only reason she was accepted"_*sweatdropped*

Ame-chan: Let's start this already. *releasing Akai-chan from hug* But as a new member of the KHR Fanbox family, I'll give the privilege to Akai-chan to ask the first question.

Akai-chan: Arigatou Ame-chan.

Hayato: Could I ask something first?

Ame-chan & Akai-chan: *turns to Hayato* What?

Hayato: Could you both freakin' get off of me? *screamed angrily*

Ame-chan & Akai-chan: *clueless at first but realizes they were still both stepping on Hayato* Oh. Sorry. We didn't notice you.

Hayato: Dammit.

Akai-chan: These following questions are from** x3iLoveAnime. **First: **To Uni: How old are you?**

Ame-chan: Please now welcome, Uni-chan.

*applause*

Lambo: There's that clapping sound again.

Everybody: He's right.

Uni: Hello everyone *bows politely*

Ame-chan: Uni-chan, you're so cute.

Uni: Thank you.

Tsuna: Hi Uni-chan. *smiles*

Uni: Hi Sawada-san. *smiles as well*

Akai-chan: Before you answer the question Uni-chan. Please step closer here.

Uni: Huh? Why?

Ame-chan: Because we need you to get away from Byakuran as much as possible.

Byakuran: Why did my name come up in the conversation and whatever do you mean Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: You'll try to take Uni-chan away again.

Byakuran: Of course not.

Akai-chan: Sorry Byakuran-sama but we think you will.

Everyone: *raised a brow in confusion* Byakuran-sama?

Ame-chan: It says in her resume that she'll call her favourite characters except Kyoya with the suffix –sama. *reads or at least pretends to read the piece of paper*

Takeshi: There's nothing written on that paper Ame-chan.

Ame-chan: Yes there is but it's in a secret code that only we can understand.

Akai-chan: *nods*

Hayato: Do you think we'll actually believe that?

Ame-chan: Believe it or else.

Mukuro: Or else what?

Ame-chan: Are you guys having amnesia? Or are you just idiots?

Akai-chan: Obviously the latter.

Hayato: We are not idiots and what are you talking about?

Ame-chan: Maybe this will refresh your memory *takes a familiar video tape from nowhere*

Everybody: *flinches and eyes-widened*

Ame-chan: You remember now? *smirks*

Hayato & Mukuro: Y-Yes.

Ame-chan: Good. *hides video tape again* Anymore questions on what I said?

Byakuran: Actually me, I do not want to take Uni-chan again but somebody else actually.

Ame-chan: Huh? Who?

Byakuran: Tsu-chan.

Ame-chan: Okay th... WHAT?

Tsuna: WHAT?

Everybody: WHAT?

Everybody turned their directions to the smiling Byakuran, wide-eyes and disbelieving looks on their faces.

Byakuran: I said Tsu-chan.

Tsuna: M-Me?

Byakuran: Yes you, who else? *chuckles*

Hayato: You bastard *takes out dynamite*

Ryohei: Don't EXTREMELY try! *boxing pose*

Kyoya: Herbivore! Kamikurosu! *glares and takes out tonfas*

Mukuro: Kufufufu~! I can't allow that. *trident (fork) appears*

Ame-chan: Oooo. The fork.

Mukuro: It's not a fork.

Ame-chan: Yes it is.

Mukuro: *sighs* Fine it is. I don't want to argue with you anymore.

Ame-chan: That's because I always win.

Mukuro: You don't have to rub it in.

Ame-chan: Yes I do and stop this already. We still haven't answered the first question yet! *Last sentence was screamed*

The guardians (except Takeshi & Lambo): Fine. *hides weapons*

Byakuran: But I still won't take back what I said. I still want Tsu-chan.

Tsuna: B-But w-why m-me?

Byakuran: That's because you're insanely cute, Tsu-chan.

Tsuna: E-EHHHH? *blushes hard*

Byakuran: Your blushing makes you more cute than usual.

Hayato: Don't say that to Juudaime!

Ame-chan: Shut up already! *angry*

Everybody: "..."

Ame-chan: Good. Now... Wait where's Akai-chan?

Everybody: *turns their heads left and right*

Takeshi: There she is. *points at Akai-chan*

Everybody: *turns to the pointed direction* WHAT?

Akai-chan was there but she was on the ground, bleeding to death.

Ame-chan: *looks at resume again* It says here, when yaoi is involved, she'll have nosebleeds and faints. Well, that explains that.

Tsuna: A-Akai-chan, are you alright?

Hayato: Oi, stupid woman. *pokes her*

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun, stop poking her.

Hayato: Why Juudaime? Want to try, its fun? *starts poking her again while smiling*

Akai-chan: Stop poking me! *angrily said with a glare*

Hayato: *startled by the fact she was up already*

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ looks like both of them hates to be poked.

Ame-chan: Duh! Let's get back to the first question. Uni-chan, you're answer please.

Uni: I'm ten years old.

Ame-chan: Really? I thought you're older than that.

Uni: No.

Ame-chan: I'm okay with that. Akai-chan, next question please.

Akai-chan: Hai. **To Bluebell: Same question as Uni's. ***glaring realistic daggers at Bluebell*

Bluebell: H-Hello. *shudders at the glare while dodging the daggers*

Ame-chan: Hi Bluebell-chan.

Byakuran: Hi Bell-chan.

Bluebell: Byakuran-sama! I'm so happy to see you. *flinches because a bigger dagger was thrown at her*

Ame-chan: Wait a minute, how are you happy to see him when he just let Ghost kill you by sucking flames which made your entire body at that time.

Bluebell: Uhm... I don't know. *in the background the same person was now shouting, "HAHAHAHA! She doesn't know-"*

Everyone: "..."

Person in the background (Guess who that is): -Yeah, I'll be shutting up now.

Ame-chan: People here are idiots.

G: Including you.

Ame-chan: *murderous aura* What?

G: Nothing.

Ame-chan: Back to the question. Bluebell-chan?

Bluebell: I'm 19 years old.

Everybody: WHAT?

Person in the background: HAHA! You're OLD! :D

Bluebell: What's the problem?

Giotto: You're kidding.

Xanxus: No fucking way.

Kyoya: You're lying, herbivore.

Tsuna: A-Are you serious?

Bluebell: Yes I am *glaring at almost everybody*

Hayato: Damn you're short.

Bluebell: I'm not! You're all just tall!

Person in the background: As much as I hate to agree with her, I do.

Squalo: VOI! That's the same.

Bluebell: No it's not.

Everyone: It is.

Bluebell: I HATE YOU TALL PEOPLE! *walks out of the studio*

Person in the background: Yeah I hate you too!

Everyone: *looks at her* "?"

Person in the background: I meant her, not you!

Everybody: *stares at the door that has been slammed HARD*

Ame-chan: *sighs* Another victim of your careless words.

Akai-chan: Next question: **Byakuran: Why do you like marshmallows so much? Can you give me one marshmallow? XD**

Byakuran: Huh? Why do I like marshmallows so much?

Ame-chan: Yes and please don't answer because it's white.

Byakuran: It's because they're like people *smiles*

Everyone: *wide-eyed* WHAT?

Ame-chan: WHAT?

Akai-chan: WHAT?

Tsuna: H-How are they l-like people?

Byakuran: Tsu-chan, it's because they're soft, weak and easy to break. *still smiles*

Hayato: Why you bastard!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~! That's too much don't you think.

Kyoya: Herbivore. Kamikurosu~!

Ame-chan: Whatever reasons Byakuran has is his own opinion. We can't oppose it. It's his own personal point of view, you know?

Takeshi: Haha Ame-chan, you're so smart. *grins*

Ame-chan: *blushes* A-Ah. T-Takeshi-k-kun, that's n-not t-true.

Takeshi: What are you saying? Of course you are.

Ame-chan: A-Arigatou.

Byakuran: And the question if you could have one, the answer is... NO MARSHMALLOWS MINE! *hugs marshmallows possessively and glares*

Everybody: "..."

Ame-chan: I don't think I agree with that so I'll try an experiment. *walks over to Tsuna* Tsu-kun, try to ask Byakuran for a marshmallow.

Tsuna: B-But he said that the marshmallows a-are only his.

Ame-chan: Don't worry. Just do it.

Tsuna: Okay. *walks over to Byakuran* Uhm. B-Byakuran.

Byakuran: Hmm. Why, Tsu-chan?

Tsuna: C-Can I have s-some m-marshmallows, please? *puppy-dog face*

Byakuran: *blushes* S-Sure. Have t-the whole p-pack. *gives the pack of marshmallows to Tsu-chan*

Tsuna: Arigatou. *smiles angelically*

Byakuran: N-No problem.

Everyone: "..." _"Didn't he just say that the marshmallows were only his?"_

Ame-chan: See, I was right! That is the power of Tsu-kun's charm.

Tsuna: Uhm. What am I going to do with these marshmallows?

Akai-chan: I know. I know. Dip it in chocolate. Chocolate makes everything better.

Everybody: *looks at Akai-chan weirdly*

Akai-chan: IT'S TRUE!

Ame-chan: Enough of that. Next question please Akai-chan.

Akai-chan: **To Chrome: Who changed your name from Nagi to Chrome?**

Chrome: Mukuro-sama.

Ame-chan: Why did he change your name anyway?

Everybody: *turns to Mukuro*

Mukuro: Kufufu-...

Akai-chan: Stop laughing and tell us already PINEY!

Mukuro: P-PINEY? *eye-twitching*

Ame-chan: Nice nickname Akai-chan. *grins like an idiot again*

Akai-chan: Thanks Ame-chan. Please continue PINEY!

Mukuro: Stop calling me that! *still angry*

Akai-chan: Tsuna-kun... *whispers*

Tsuna: Yes, Akai-chan?

Akai-chan: Say PINEY...

Tsuna: B-But...

Akai-chan: Don't worry.

Tsuna: Uh... okay.

Akai-chan: Thanks. Hey PINEY!

Mukuro: What? *angrier than ever*

Kyoya: Herbivore, you actually responded to the name. *smirks*

Akai-chan: Haha.

Mukuro: Why you?

Akai-chan: Nevermind that. Tsuna-kun has something to say.

Tsuna: Ah...

Mukuro: Huh? What is it Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna: I-It's...

Mukuro: Oh. Are you going to confess your love to me Tsunayoshi-kun *smirking*

Hayato, Ryohei, Kyoya, and Byakuran: *glares* What the hell are you talking about?

Everybody else: WHAT?

Mukuro: Jealous are we?

The four: *glaring harder and growling*

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ What is it Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna: I...I...I...

Mukuro: Say it already Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna: *gulps* P-PI...N-NEY

Mukuro: I love you too Tsunay... WHAT?

Tsuna: P-PINEY!

Mukuro: *eye-twitching* T-Tsunayoshi-k-kun...

Everybody (especially the four): *snickered*

Mukuro: *glared* (particularly Akai-chan) You!

Akai-chan: Me? *points at herself and blinks innocently*

Mukuro: Yes you and how dare you teach Tsunayoshi-kun such bad words.

Akai-chan: That was a bad word?

Mukuro: Yes, yes it was... (Phineas and Ferb style)

Ame-chan: PINEY, it was SO not and let's resume with the next question.

Mukuro: Stop calling me PINEY! *angry*

Ame-chan: Whatever PINEY!

Mukuro: *EMO Corner* Stop calling me that!

Akai-chan: Hey, the EMO Corner!

Ame-chan: PINEY is just like that because someone actually pointed out that PINEY's PINEYNALITY PINIFIED him, PINEY. :D

Everyone: She just said WHAT? "..."

Akai-chan: That was AWESOME! *high fives Ame-chan*

PINEY: It hurts! It hurts SOOOO BAD! *still at EMO corner*

Ame-chan: Enough with PINEY's PINEYNUOUS sulking. Next question please.

Akai-chan: Okay Ame-chan. *looks at the next question* KYAAAAAA!

Everybody: What happened?

Ame-chan: A-Akai-chan, are you okay?

Akai-chan: I'm perfectly fine.

Ame-chan: Then why did you scream?

Akai-chan: Because the question is for Alaude-sama.

Everybody: _Alaude-sama?_

Alaude: I'm in that girl's favourite list? *raises brow*

Ame-chan: Of course you are, you're in mine as well.

Takeshi: Am I in that too, Ame-chan? *grins*

Ame-chan: O-Of c-course T-Takeshi-kun *blushes*

Takeshi: Haha. That's great.

Ame-chan: H-Hai! Back to Alaude-san, the question is: **To Alaude: How do you fight with handcuffs?**

Alaude: Hm. That's hard to explain you know?

Ame-chan: Then show it to us.

Alaude: Fine. *looks at Akai-chan*

Akai-chan: Huh?

Ame-chan: I forgot to tell you Akai-chan but as my co-host, you will help the characters with their questions as well so... Alaude-san will use you as his partner-cough-victim-cough in his demonstration.

Akai-chan: WHAT?*eyes widen*

Alaude: *smirks* Hn. Let's get on with it then. *takes out handcuff*

Akai-chan: W-Wait... No... Don't... *takes useless steps backward*

Alaude: *lunges at Akai-chan*

Akai-chan: NOOOOOOO!

Random Guy: CHILD ABUSE!

...After a few minutes...

Akai-chan: *covered in handcuffs and seeing stars*

Alaude: And that's how I use them.

Hayato: Serves her right.

Ame-chan: Akai-chan, are you all right? *rushes over to the handcuffed Akai-chan*

Akai-chan: I like chocolate~ *still dizzy and half-conscious*

G: Looks like she's out.

Ame-chan: *light bulb appears on top of head* Wait, I have an idea. *walks out of the room*

Everyone: "..."?

Ame-chan: *comes back with chocolate and brings it over to Akai-chan* Akai-chan, wakey-wakey. *waves chocolates over her nose*

Akai-chan: *smells chocolate and eyes open* CHOCOLATE~! *takes chocolate from Ame-chan*

Ame-chan: She's okay.

Everyone: *gaping*

Mukuro: And here I thought we won't get along. Kufufufufu~!

Giotto: S-She really likes chocolates.

Everyone: *nods*

Ame-chan: Moving on, **To Gingerbread: Why is your name Gingerbread?**

G: Another question about names? When will it stop?

Ame-chan: Stop whining Grace, not everyone has a beautiful name like yours *snicker*

G: Shut up!

Akai-chan: So Gingerbread, why is that your name?

Gingerbread: I don't know either; it's what my parents gave me.

Ame-chan: Are you sure it's not because of a story of your mother eating too much gingerbread?

Gingerbread: No, I'm sure it isn't

Akai-chan: BORING!

Ame-chan: You took the words out of my mind, Akai-chan.

Everyone: _"Harsh"_

Akai-chan: Next question, **To Chrome: Do you hate your parents for not trying to save you?**

Chrome: T-That's... *tears forming*

Ame-chan: Chrome-chan. *worried*

Chrome: N-No I'm not. E-Even thought t-they didn't s-save me, I-I know even a little they loved me. I-It's my fault a-anyway. *tears started to flow*

Kyoko & Haru: Chrome-chan *hugs Chrome*

Ame-chan: Awww. Chrome-chan. *cries*

Everyone: *cries*

Akai-chan: Che *muttering to herself*

Mukuro: Don't worry my Chrome, you have me now, don't you?

Chrome: Mukuro-sama.

Akai-chan: *glaring at her*

Ame-chan: It's better that she doesn't. Pervert.

Mukuro: I am not a PERVERT!

Ame-chan: Whatever.

* * *

Ame-chan: Next reviewer: **mogu95**. Oh, it's just a comment.

**YAY! but I don't think I'll ask more questions, it's tiring to think them, I feel sorry for you for thinking about them *hands lots of cookies with Yamamoto's face***

there, and continue, you are good!

Ame-chan: Thank you so much. That means a lot. *sees the cookies with Yamamoto's face* Am I in heaven?

G: Unfortunately, you aren't.

Ame-chan: *glares at G*

G: I'm innocent.

Takeshi: Look at all the cookies. Huh? My face is on them. *surprised*

Ame-chan: T-That's b-because they're f-for you as well. Yeah, that's right. Let's go with that. *nervously said*

Takeshi: Oh really? Thanks. *smiles*

Everyone: _"Oh god. When will his density stop?"_

* * *

Akai-chan: Next reviewer: **Snowy Cherry-san. **First question: **To Vongola Primo's family (except Giotto): How did everyone of you guys join? Blackmail? Free Clams? By Giotto?**

Ame-chan: Okay then. Answer it one by one. G?

G: I joined because Primo was my childhood friend. We made this family for protecting the citizens of Sicily from abusing mafia families.

Akai-chan: How touching... NEXT!

G: *glares*

Ame-chan: Asari?

Asari: I had met Giotto and we became great friends. He gave me a ring and watch as a token of our friendship.

Ame-chan: So is it true you sold your flute for buying a plane ticket to Italy and 4 swords?

Asari: Ah. Friendship means more to me that anything else.

Akai-chan: *sniffles* So touching.

Ame-chan: *sniffles* You're right.

Everybody: "..."

Akai-chan: Knuckle-san?

Knuckle: Just like Asari, I had also met Giotto and became great friends. I served under him as a guardian while maintaining my career.

Ame-chan: So is it true you killed a person in boxing?

Knuckle: *eyes darkens* A-Ah.

Akai-chan: Oh. I'm sorry.

Ryohei: Then, he EXTREMELY devoted himself to God TO THE EXTREME. But when his EXTREME family needed him EXTREMELY. He allowed himself EXTREMELY 3 minutes to fight TO THE EXTREME!

Knuckle: Exactly!

Everybody: Huh?

Ame-chan: What?

Akai-chan: I understand it now.

Everybody (including Ame-chan): You do?

Akai-chan: Yeah it was clear as glass.

Hayato: So my theory was correct.

Tsuna: What theory, Gokudera-kun?

Hayato: That people that understand idiots are idiots as well.

Akai-chan: *anger mark on her head* HEY!

Ryohei: What did you say octopus-head?

Hayato: I said that only idiots can understand idiots. Same goes for the baseball-idiot and the stupid girl.

Ame-chan: What?

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, I think you should stop.

Hayato: Why Juudaime?

Tsuna: *sighs* Look.

Hayato: Huh?

Akai-chan: Are you calling us idiots, Hayato-kun? *eyes covered by her bangs and a evil grin plastered on her face*

Ame-chan: I think you were. *eyes covered by her bangs as well and a smirk on her face*

Hayato: I-I w-was j-j-just k-kidding. *takes steps away from the two*

Ame-chan: Where are you going, Haya-chan? *smirks*

Akai-chan: We won't hurt you... MUCH!

Hayato: NOOOOOO!

... After a few minutes...

Hayato: *unconscious and bleeding to death*

Tsuna: Hieeeeee! Gokudera-kun!

Ame-chan: Tsu-kun, he's not worth your time. *dusting hands*

Akai-chan: Just leave him there Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna: B-But...

Hayato: *soul leaving his mouth*

Ame-chan: So, where were we?

Lampo: My turn next.

Akai-chan: Oh right. Please go ahead, Lampo-san.

Lampo: *sighs* It was a sunny that day. Primo had visited my father's house for some business with G. We met and for some reason he asked me to become his guardian. I couldn't believe it at first and accepted his offer as a joke. I realized it was true when he forced me in the battlefield.

Akai-chan: Oh. That's how. How interesting.

Ame-chan: But you know if I were you, I would've refused an offer from a complete stranger.

Lampo: *shrugs* I was bored.

Ame-chan: *looks at him incredulously* Idiot.

G: Another one on the idiot list.

Ame-chan: You're on top of the list, you know?

G: Hey!

Akai-chan: Next. *backs away a little* A-Alaude-sama. *still traumatized*

Alaude: Hn. As I was conducting my investigation, I found him fighting some people. He was injured and they were going against him at once so I decided to step in...

Akai-chan: Wao~ A knight in shining armor.

Alaude: *murderous glare at Akai-chan*

Akai-chan: *quickly shuts up*

Alaude: As I was saying, I decided to step but not to save him. I was bored and had nothing to do. He gave his thanks for no reason and asked me if I could join his family. I asked him why and he said you're strong, we could use someone like you. I joined for the heck of it.

Ame-chan: So you joined because you were bored?

Alaude: Yes.

Ame-chan: I'm going to get crazy by your answers. Lastly, Daemon Spade.

Daemon Spade: Kufufufu~! I joined because I wanted power and I sensed that the Primo will have it so I voluntarily asked to become his guardian. Though the family it became was different that I expected. It was supposed to be a family that ruled the Mafia world using violence.

G: Who would want a family like that?

Daemon Spade: It can't be avoided. It is the Mafia, isn't it?

Giotto: Stop fighting you two. Can we please move on to the next question?

Ame-chan: Fine with me but let's summarize their answers, shall we?

Akai-chan: G, because Primo was his childhood friend; Asari and Knuckle because they became good friends with Primo; Lampo and Alaude, because they were bored and had nothing to do; and Daemon Spade because he wanted power.

Ame-chan: *eye twitching* What stupid reasons!

G: *shrugs* You asked.

Ame-chan: *sighs* Fine. Next question.

Akai-chan: **To Enma (Shimon Family Boss): Why is your ring bandaged?**

Enma: Uhm...

Akai-chan: Oooo. I know. I know. It's because it was incomplete and you needed the blood of the first Shimon to activate its power, right?

Ame-chan: Great job Akai-chan.

Akai-chan: Thanks.

Enma: A-Actually, it's b-bandage because I-I accidentally b-broke it. *blushes*

A gust of wind passed by the terribly silent crowd.

Everybody: "..."

Ame-chan: *faces the Shimon* Is this true?

Shimon: *sighs and nods*

Ame-chan: Okay then. *turns back to Enma still not believing it*

Tsuna: E-Enma-kun, h-how?

Enma: *squirming in place* I-I accidentally s-step on it. *fiddles with fingers*

Everybody: "..."

Akai-chan: I can't believe it.

Giotto: This is the boss of the family you were trying to fight so badly?

Tsuna: Y-Yes.

Ame-chan: Before this lasts any longer, let's move on to the next question.

Everybody: "..." *still not believing it*

Enma: *hangs down head, still squirming and fiddling*

Shimon: *sighs* What a boss.

Akai-chan: **To Giotto: Why do you have 7/8 the same appearance as Tsuna?**

Giotto: Huh? That's easy. It's because I'm related to him.

Ame-chan: We all know that you're the great-great-great grandfather of the little adorable Tsu-kun but why do you look like him more than his own father for Pete's sake. Unless you are his father. *le gasp*

Tsuna: Papa? *looks at Giotto*

Giotto: No I'm not his father. I think that he only inherited my genes more that his father's. He already inherited my weapons and techniques, didn't he?

Ame-chan: Hmmm. I guess you're right. Next question... KYAAAAAAA!

Everybody: *covers their ears*

Akai-chan: A-Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: Yes?

Akai-chan: W-Why did you just scream?

Ame-chan: Because somebody finally asked a question for the older Tsu-kun.

Tsuna: E-EHHHH?

Ame-chan: So Tsu-kun, stay still. *smirks and holding the 10-year bazooka in her hand*

Tsuna: EHHHHHHH? *POOF*

Hayato: JUUDAIME~!

A cloud of PINK smoke covered the room

Akai-chan: *coughs* Why does it have to be pink?

After the smoke was gone a figure could finally be seen.

Ame-chan: Okay then TYL version of Tsu-kun, let's... *wide-eyed*

Everybody: *wide-eyed and nosebleeding*

Why? Because the Tsuna that appeared after the smoke cleared was an almost naked Tsuna only wearing a towel showing his upper torso that had droplets of water. His hair was messy and wet as well.

TYL Tsuna: Huh? *looks up and smiles* Looks like I'm in the past.

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna.

TYL Tsuna: Reborn! It's nice to see you. Why is everybody staring at me like that?

Reborn: Look at you yourself more clearly.

TYL Tsuna: Huh? *looks at himself and...* HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *uses his arms to cover what parts of his body he can (which is only little)*

Hayato: J-Juudaime. *still nosebleeding*

Mukuro: Oya, Oya, future Tsunayoshi-kun has a nice body. *smirks but still nosebleeding*

Kyoya: Shut up, pineapple! *not nosebleeding but looks a little pale*

Byakuran: To think that will be mine will be a dream come true.

Kyoya & Mukuro: KEEP DREAMING!

TYL Tsuna: U-Uhm. Can I borrow some clothes please.

Kyoya: Here herbivore. *gives jacket*

TYL Tsuna: *face brightens* Arigatou Kyoya. *smiles innocently*

Kyoya: *blushes a little*

Mukuro: Wait a minute. Kyoya? You call Skylark-kun, Kyoya?

TYL Tsuna: Ah. I call everyone by their first names in the future.

Ame-chan: Okay, since Tsu-kun will only be here for a few more minutes, let's get on with the question.

TYL Tsuna: *flinches* A-Ame-c-chan? *turns around* Ahahaha. So it is you. Ahahaha *laughs nervously* I'll answer whatever question you have, just please don't hurt me! *kneels*

Ame-chan: Huh? I would never hurt you Tsu-kun.

TYL Tsuna: Just being prepared. Ahahaha.

Everybody: _First TYL Lambo, now this. What could the future be like?_

Akai-chan: **To TYL Tsuna: Why did you pretend to die?**

TYL Tsuna: *eyes darken* The reason I pretended to die was to make a scenario where my younger self can come to the future and defeat Byakuran. I thought destroying the rings was enough but I was wrong. I put everyone and my younger self in danger and for that I am sorry. Please forgive me. *bows head*

Hayato: J-Juudaime... you don't have to.

Kyoya: What you did was for the best, herbivore.

Takeshi: Yeah Tsuna. If you didn't, maybe you would really be dead by then.

Chrome: That's right Boss. We also got stronger because of it, didn't we?

Ryohei: Yeah! We EXTREMELY did, Sawada!

TYL Tsuna: But...

Mukuro: Kufufufu~! You worry too much Vongola. We still managed, didn't we?

Kyoya: We? You never went to the future.

Mukuro: Minor details don't matter.

Hayato: What's minor about that?

TYL Tsuna: Thanks minna.

Ame-chan: How touching *sniffles*

Akai-chan: I'm glad I'm here. *sniffles*

Everybody: _We're not!_

TYL Tsuna: Sayonara minna. See you in 10 years. *POOF*

The older Tsuna was now replaced by the younger one.

Tsuna: Huh? What happened?

Reborn: How was the trip Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: *blushes* I-It w-was okay.

Everybody: *raises a brow in confusion*

Ame-chan: Moving on. Next question please.

Akai-chan: **To M.M: Why do you hate Dokuro, slap her on the face and call her a b***h? Even Chikusa and Ken are better at treating her.**

M.M: That's because she's hogging up on Mukuro-san.

Person in the background: I totally agree. Wait, I hate you too!

Everyone: "..."

Ame-chan: Don't be like that just because you're jealous oh how PINEY's treating her like a PINEYPUOUS PINEYCESS.

M.M: I don't get it.

Person in the background: Ha! She doesn't get it. Wait, I don't get it either!

Ame-chan: *shrugs* I don't get it as well.

Everyone: "..."

Mukuro: If you don't get it then stop calling me PINEY!

Ame-chan: No thank you.

Mukuro: *glares*

* * *

Ame-chan: Here are the questions from **fierysuzaku**. (Salamat sa pagreview, aking kababayan.)

Akai-chan: **Cervello: Why do you all look alike? Why did you ally yourselves with Byakuran?**

Cervello #1: That's because we all have the same mother.

Ame-chan: *disbelief* Y-You're kidding.

Cervello #2: No we aren't.

Squalo: VOI! There are hundreds in your organization. How could that be possible?

Cervello #3: We don't know, ask our mom.

Ame-chan: Okay forget about that. Please answer the next question.

Cervello #1: The reason is because his family was already overpowering Vongola that time so we allied ourselves to them. We ally ourselves with the most powerful family.

Vongola & Varia: Traitors!

Akai-chan: Next question, **Gokudera: Why do you say you don't like the guy but you always seem to be together most of the time?**

Hayato: Who is this guy referring to? I hate many guys here.

Akai-chan: Yeah. According to Fuuta-kun, you rank #1 in "Guys who hate other Guys in the Mafia"

Tsuna: Is there even a ranking like that?

Akai-chan: *shrugs* According to Fuuta-kun, there is.

Hayato: Who is this guy referring to?

Ame-chan: You really are a big stupid idiot. It's of course referring to Takeshi-kun.

Takeshi: Huh?

Hayato: Oh. The baseball-idiot. He's on top of my list who I hate.

Takeshi: How mean Gokudera. But I know you are lying.

Hayato: Why the hell would I be lying, baseball-idiot?

Ame-chan: Shut up and answer the question already. *angry*

Hayato: Fine. The only reason I associate with the baseball-idiot is because Juudaime says so. If Juudaime wasn't friends with that idiot. I wouldn't even acknowledge his existence.

Akai-chan: Ouch!

Takeshi: You don't mean that do you, Gokudera? *sad*

Hayato: Yes, yes I do.

Takeshi: Okay. *sad and frowning*

Ame-chan: How dare you! You made Takeshi-kun cry. I'm going to beat the heck out of you!

Takeshi: It's okay Ame-chan. Don't worry. *tries to smile*

Tsuna: I think you should apologize, Gokudera-kun.

Hayato: *sighs* Fine. Hey baseball-idiot.

Takeshi: Hmm?

Hayato: I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean much of what I said. You're just kind of annoying sometimes.

Takeshi: Haha. I forgive you Gokudera. *ruffles hair*

Hayato: What the heck are you doing? *angry and glares but a tiny tint of pink can be seen on his face*

Akai-chan: Back to normal ne, Ame-chan? Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: Curse him, that stupid idiotic no-good octopus-head.

Akai-chan: *sweatdrops* Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: Prepare for your doom! Muahahahaha!

Akai-chan: *sighs* What have I got myself into? **Next question, Hibari: Where did your catch phrase 'I'll bite you to death' come from?**

Ame-chan: Finally, I thought that question would never be asked.

Kyoya: Hn. Why would I tell you, carnivore?

Ame-chan: Pretty please with little Tsu-kun's on top.

Kyoya: *raises brow at the plead* Why would you think I would agree with that plead?

Reborn: Hibari, if you answer the question, I'll fight you.

Tsuna: _"Reborn is lying"_

Kyoya: Still not interested.

Ame-chan: That's it. *roles sleeves up to shoulders* It's time to use the last resort. Tsu-kun!

Tsuna: Eh?

Ame-chan: I want you to ask Kyoya-san to answer the question.

Tsuna: E-EHHH? T-That still w-wouldn't w-work and h-he'll bite m-me to d-death!

Ame-chan: Trust me.

Tsuna: F-Fine. *gulps* H-Hibari-san.

Kyoya: What is it, herbivore?

Tsuna: P-Please a-answer the q-question *said with almost crying puppy-dog eyes or in other words ULTIMATE CUTE MODE!*

Everybody: *nosebleeding*

Kyoya: *trembling a little and trying not to blush* F-Fine.

Tsuna: Huh? You actually agreed? Arigatou! *smiles*

Kyoya: I-It's fine, h-herbivore. *now blushing*

Tsuna: Eh? You're red, Hibari-san. Are you feeling alright? *tilts head in confusion with worried eyes*

Everybody: *nosebleeds more*

Ame-chan: You're just too cute, Tsu-kun!

Akai-chan: *EXTREME nosebleeds and faints*

Kyoya: Ah. I-I'm fine. L-Look over there. *points at random direction*

Tsuna: *looks at random direction* Huh?

Kyoya: *releases a breath he realizes he wasn't holding and lets the blush surfaces* _"He's too cute for his own good"_

Tsuna: I don't see anything, Hibari-san. *still trying to figure out what Hibari pointed at*

Reborn: Quick Hibari, answer the question.

Kyoya: Ah. This is what happened

**Flashback**

_Young Hibari was sitting in their living room couch, watching TV. He searched the channels and stopped at the Discovery channel. He put down the remote and watched as a fox waited for his prey to come. His prey finally came in view. "A rabbit" young Hibari thought. The for suddenly went out from hiding and pounced on the rabbit. The rabbit was surprised and started to run but the fox caught up with it. The bit its neck and the rabbit stilled. The fox then began to eat its dinner._

"_He bit it to death" young Hibari thought._

"_The rabbit is a herbivore; it eats plants while the fox eats meat like the rabbit so it is a carnivore. Carnivores are strong animals with sharp teeth for eating their prey" The TV said._

"_Carnivores are strong so I'm a carnivore because I'm also strong. Other people are weak so they're herbivores" young Hibari added._

"_But sometimes these carnivores can be beaten by the herbivores" The TV said._

"_What? How can they lose I thought they were strong?" young Hibari asked himself_

"_This happens because sometimes the herbivores groups or forms crowds and together they face the carnivore" –TV_

"_That's unfair. Those crowding herbivores are cheating. If those herbivores try to crowd around me, I'LL... *thinks for a moment* BITE THEM TO DEATH!" young Hibari concluded._

**Flashback end**

Kyoya: And that's the story.

Everybody: *gaping*

Akai-chan: That's the story! Because of television? *wide eyed*

Kyoya: Yeah.

Ame-chan: *eye twitching* Are you serious?

Kyoya: I am carnivore, now leave me alone.

Ame-chan: Next question please.

Akai-chan: **Yamamoto: Don't you get tired smiling all the time?**

Takeshi: I think it's because...

Hayato: *covers Takeshi's mouth* Don't get him started.

Ame-chan: Why?

Hayato: Because-

Mukuro: *covers Hayato's mouth* Don't get him started.

Ame-chan: Why?

Mukuro: Because-

Kyoya: *covers Mukuro's mouth in one hand and strangles him with the other* Don't get him started.

Ame-chan: Why?

Kyoya: Because- *pauses and waits*

...Sound of crickets...

Everybody: "..."

Akai-chan: Won't anybody stop him?

...Sound of crickets again...

Ame-chan: Why?

Random person: Stop asking why!

Ame-chan: Why?

Unnamed person: Because it's annoying.

Kikyo emerges from the background...

Ame-chan: Why?

Kikyo: Because- *pauses when he saw Byakuran* Byakuran-sama!

Said Mafia boss suddenly looked horrified.

Byakuran: *mumbles to himself, near-tears.* I thought I escaped away from him!

Kikyo: What was that, Master?

Byakuran: Nothing. *with cheery facade*

All who heard it [including Ame-chan]: Why?

Byakuran: Because-

Akai-chan: *covers hand over his mouth* Don't even get him started.

Everyone: Why?

*Byakuran started to squirm around, his face making weird movements*

Ame-chan: Akai-chan, release him! Look, he can't breathe!

Akai-chan: *looks confused for a moment, then releases her hand*

Byakuran: mmm...yummy. *eating marshmallows that Akai-chan previously shoved to his mouth.*

Ame-chan: *looks to the paper containing the questions then back at the 'screen'* Yeah it's a long story.

Akai-chan: Next question, **Reborn: Why does Tsuna always rips his clothes off when he goes in Dying Will mode but not in Hyper Dying Will mode?**

Reborn: That's because- *pauses* If you try to cover my mouth, you'll receive a bullet in your head *glares*

Everyone that wanted to cover Reborn's mouth: *quickly withdraws their hands*

Ame-chan: W-

Reborn: If you say "why" one more time, you will never taste another cookie in your whole life.

Ame-chan: *quickly shuts up*

Akai-chan: Oooo. I know. I know. It's because the Dying Will Mode releases all the limits from Tsuna-kun's body while the Hyper Dying Will Mode turns Tsuna-kun's mind and body into a negative level making him calm and cool.

Reborn: That's correct but there is another reason. Also if you ever answer for me again, you'll never see even a drop of chocolate FOREVER.

Akai-chan: NOOOOOOOO!

Reborn: Then sit there and shut up.

Akai-chan: *shuts up*

Everybody: _"He's amazing! He managed to control the two devils!"_

Ame-chan: I heard that!

Everybody: _"Oh yeah she can read minds"_

Reborn: As I was saying, there is another name for the Dying Will Mode.

Ame-chan: What is it, Reborn-san?

Reborn: *smirks* The Perverted Mode.

Everybody: Oh... WHAT?

Ame-chan & Akai-chan: Huh?

Tsuna: EHHHHHHH? P-Pervert-ted M-Mode?

Reborn: Ah.

Ame-chan: Y-You're kidding!

Reborn: Of course I am. There is no such thing as a mode like that. If it exists, the Vongola Family's name will be in shame.

Tsuna: *sighs in relief* I thought I had really gone through a mode like that.

Reborn: *smirks* You never know Dame-Tsuna, maybe you will.

Tsuna: *shudders* Please don't be serious about that Reborn.

Reborn: *already sleeping with a bubble blowing*

Tsuna: *sighs* Same old Reborn.

Ame-chan: Next, **Leon: How do you exactly make their specialized clothes...? I never thought chameleons can do that even shape shifting is a bit suspicious. Are you REALLY a chameleon?**

Leon: "..." *blinks eyes*

Ame-chan: Your answer please, Leon.

Leon: "..." *still blinks*

Ame-chan: Come on Leon. Just a few words. *pleading*

Leon: "..." *still blinking* _"Does she think I could actually talk?"_

Giotto: She's trying to talk to a chameleon...

Akai-chan: What a boss I have.

Xanxus: She has completely lost it.

Byakuran: I'll call the Mental Institute.

Hayato: While you're at it, turn yourself in as well.

Byakuran: Tsu-chan, your puppy is being rude to me. *clings to Tsuna*

Tsuna: HIIIEEEEEEEE! *tries to make Byakuran release him*

Hayato: Who are you calling a puppy? *angry*

Back to Ame-chan...

Ame-chan: Please. Please. Please. Please Leon. Please answer the question. *on her knees*

Leon: "..." *still blinking* _"This has gone on for 10 minutes and she still hasn't given up"_

Ame-chan: *sighs and stands up* I guess Leon doesn't really want to answer the question.

G: _"She keeps calling us idiots but she doesn't realize that she is the biggest idiot of all" _

Ame-chan: I can hear you loud and clear, G.

G: _"Crap!"_

Ame-chan: *sighs* Akai-chan, next question ne~!

Akai-chan: **G: How did you and Primo meet?**

G: How did I and Primo met?

Ame-chan: Yes. Oooo. I know! It was because he was attracted to your beautiful name, right?

G: Of course not, you idiot!

Ame-chan: *pokes tongue out* Takes one to know one.

G: At least you admitted you are an idiot.

Ame-chan: I am not an idiot. For your information, I am top of my class.

G: In what class? Daydreaming? Where your teacher is the Easter Bunny and gives out eggs as prizes?

Ame-chan: No way! It's Math Class.

Hayato: Che. I'm smarter than you.

Ame-chan: Try me.

Hayato: Fine. 18+27x2-69+59+80/100=?

Ame-chan: 1.6 *answers quickly*

Kyoya: Wao~! Carnivore knows her Math.

Ame-chan: *smirks* What class again, Mr. G?

G: Show off. *mutters under hearing range*

Ame-chan: So how did you meet with Primo?

Giotto: I'll answer it. Our fathers were great friends. One day my father wanted me to meet his friend's son so we went to G's house. We introduced ourselves and became friends quickly. Years later, we decided to form the Vongola Family to protect the citizens of Sicily.

Akai-chan: Okay, I get it.

Ame-chan: So it's like friendship passed down from you fathers.

G: Ah.

Ame-chan: I don't care. Next question.

G: One day, I'll finally get my revenge.

Ame-chan: Let's see if that day actually comes, shall we?

Akai-chan: **Spades: How and Why did you betray Primo?**

Daemon: Kufufu-

Akai-chan: Answer the question already, PINEY #2!

Daemon: I will not accept to be called like that!

Ame-chan: Your fault for having pineapple hairstyles *shrugs*

Daemon & Mukuro: _"Revenge is going to be diabetic once we do it"_

Ame-chan: I told you, let's see if that can happen.

Akai-chan: Come on PINEY #2, we haven't got all day.

Daemon: *glares but answers* As I told you earlier, the family that Primo built was not the family I wanted and expected. I knew the Secondo would create my ideal family so I helped him become the boss. How I did it? I won't tell you.

Primo: You know Daemon, even though you betrayed me and the others, I will still think and treat you as a member of the family I had built with my friends and loved ones *smiles*

Daemon: *surprised* Y-You...

Primo: Ah.

Daemon: *looks away* Like I care.

G: How dare you bastard-

Primo: Stop it G.

G: B-But Primo...

Primo: It's alright.

Ame-chan: *stretches* Finally that was the last question for this chapter.

Hayato: It's over?

Akai-chan: Ah. It is.

Everybody: *cheers*

Ame-chan: *pouts* Everyone is just too excited when each chapter ends.

G: Duh!

Akai-chan: Oh yeah! Before I forget, here Ame-chan. *hands Ame-chan a box*

Ame-chan: Huh? What is this?

Akai-chan: Silly, did you forget it was your own birthday?

Ame-chan: M-My birthday? *looks at calendar and sees Oct. 29* I-It is my birthday. *facepalms* How the heck could I forget about it?

Tsuna: Happy Birthday Ame-chan :D

Ame-chan: Arigatou Tsu-kun.

Hayato: Che. So what if the stupid woman is one year older, she still is a demonic idiot.

Ame-chan: So what if I'm a one year older, huh? So what if it's my birthday today, huh? Who even cares! It's obvious you all forgot anyway or didn't even care. *shouts*

Hayato: Who said we forgot? *smirks*

Ame-chan: Huh?

Reborn: Mukuro, NOW!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~! *snaps fingers*

With the snap of Mukuro's fingers, things needed for a party appeared. There were balloons and streamers in the ceiling. A big banner that had HAPPY BIRTHDAY in kanji and a big table full of food and drinks and a big cake in the center.

Ame-chan: Wh...a...ah *speechless*

Everybody: Happy Birthday Ame-chan!

Ame-chan: *sniffles* M-Minna~!

Kyoko: Blow out your candles Ame-chan.

Ame-chan: Uhm. *blows out candles*

Everybody: *claps*

Ame-chan: Let the party begin!

The party began and everyone gave Ame-chan their gifts.

Tsuna's was a pair of hairclips. (obviously Nana's idea)

Hayato's gift was a manga of another anime. (He actually cared to give her a gift)

Ryohei's was a T-shirt that said "EXTREME" (was not expecting that)

Kyoya's was a keychain of a raindrop. (perfect for her name)

Mukuro's gift was a ticket to hell, literally. It was now in pieces in the trashcan. (hey, it is where it belongs anyway)

Kyoko, Haru, & Chrome all pinched in to but a cute dress. (girls!)

Lambo's was a piece of candy. (Well, it's the thought that counts)

Oh, if you are asking about Akai-chan's gift, it was a necklace with her name written on it. (NICE!)

Dino's was a bouquet of white roses. (romantic ne~!)

I-pin's was a steam bun. (YUMMY!)

Byakuran's was a box full of marshmallows (What the heck is she going to do with that?)

Ken's was a piece of bubble gum (same as Lambo: it's the thought that counts)

Chikusa's was pepper spray. (At least she has a weapon against perverts)

Fuuta's was a drawing of the family with Ame-chan and Akai-chan. (so sweet)

Varia's gift was a check worth $$$$$. (She was definitely going shopping later)

Shimon's gift was a cute shoulder bag with lots of sequins (Oooo. SHINY!)

Belphegor decided to add another gift. A tiara. (When would she ever wear that?)

Reborn's gift was a bracelet with the symbol of each flames dangling from its sides. (COOL!)

But the one gift Ame-chan wouldn't forget was Takeshi's.

Hayato: Oi baseball-idiot.

Takeshi: Huh?

Hayato: Where's your gift?

Takeshi: Haha. I forgot mine at home.

Hayato: What?

Takeshi: Sorry Ame-chan.

Ame-chan: I-It's okay T-Takeshi-kun.

Tsuna: You have to give at least something Yamamoto-kun.

Takeshi: Oh, I do have something to give.

Ame-chan: What is it?

Takeshi: This. *kisses Ame-chan on the cheek*

Ame-chan: *blushes HARD* Ah...a..w...ta...ah... *speechless*

Takeshi: Haha. That should do, right Ame-chan?

Everybody: He finally did it!

Hayato: Are you happy now, stupid woman?

Silence...

Hayato: Stupid woman? Hellooooo? *waves a hand in front of Ame-chan's face*

Ame-chan: O_O *still stunned*

Akai-chan: Ame-chan!

Giotto: She fainted.

Tsuna: A-Ame-chan!

Ame-chan: O_O

Hayato: Oi baseball-idiot! Fix this!

Takeshi: I-I...

Akai-chan: Quick! Break the "in case of fainting because of Takeshi-kun, break glass" on the wall over there.

Everybody: _"That actually exists?"_

Akai-chan: *break glass and takes out what is inside* Aha! *runs back to Ame-chan* Ame-chan, look it's a cookie with Takeshi-kun's face on it and it's about to be eaten.

Ame-chan: *snaps out of trance* NOOOOOO! TAKESHI-KUN! *gets cookie and eats it*

Everybody: *sweatdrops* "_For the love of Christ, are cookies the only thing she needs?"_

Ame-chan: Thanks for reading the second chapter of KHR Fanbox. Hope to see you again next time.

Akai-chan: Bye minna~!

Everybody: There is still a next time? NOOOOOOO!

* * *

A/N: Please read. This is very important

I'm sorry I have not been able to update for at least 4 months. The only reason I can think of is because of school. I have not been able to type that much and been getting mental blocks because of the mixture of school work and this. I'm sorry once again.

And I know you have noticed that all the ones that reviewed in the first chapter had their questions answered yet. I decided to split the question into 3 chapters. So it will be faster. So may I request for the reviewers to not send in their questions for 2 more chapters after this. If you do, the questions will not be answered or will be ignored.

I may also ask that each reviewer will only ask up to 3-4 questions so that updating will be a lot sooner. Most that have reviewed had sent 6-7 questions or more so it is harder to think of ideas. If you ignored my plea and sent 5 questions or more. Only the first four will be acknowledge or the ones that I find more interesting to answer. This rule will not affect those who have already reviewed and all their questions will be included in the chapters. This will take effect only after I finish the 3 parts of the 2nd chapter.

Also even though I won't accept the questions, comments and criticism will be welcomed. As well as virtual gifts for the characters. Arigatou and I hope you follow ne~! See you next time desu~!

Word count: 7,422!


	4. Chapter 3: Another One!

Ciaossu minna! Sorry for the super late update. It's been like a year since I updated anything. Reason: SCHOOL! Ugh. It's soooo frustrating. There were so many reviewers as well and soooo many questions. But again I repeat. Please, starting after this chapter...

**ONLY 3-5 QUESTIONS PER REVIEW!**

Please. There are so many questions per reviewer and I'm having trouble answering them all. Thank you. :D Now onto the chapter...

**Warnings: **Another co-host, pinkness, time travels, laughing, lots of 1827 (this wasn't intended promise), more yaoiness, slight 10051, touching answers, old age, awful impersonations, magic, more cursing, nosebleeds, Pokemon, fainting, hard questions and many more.

Normal

"_Thoughts"_

_Flashback_

*actions or expressions*

* * *

Ame-chan: We're back! Yes!

Everyone: _'NOOOO!"_

G: _"When will this end?"_

Ame-chan: *reads G's mind* NEVER!

Everyone: _"What did we do to deserve this?"_

Akai-chan: We were gone for so long.

Hayato: And here, I thought we were free from you two devils.

Ame-chan and Akai-chan: *glares* What did you say?

Hayato: *flinches and stutters* N-Nothing!

Akai-chan: I thought so.

Ame-chan: I'm so happy to be back. I get to see everyone again especially Tsu-chan and-

Mukuro: *smirks* Let me guess. A certain sushi-loving baseball player?

Ame-chan: *blushes*

Takeshi: *laughs* Did you really miss me Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: *blushes more* Y-Yes!

Everyone:_ "AWWWWWWWW~!"_

G: *whispers* Even devils can be cute when in love.

Daemon: *whispers back* Yeah, I agree.

Ame-chan: I can hear you, you know?

G and Daemon: *laughs nervously* Ahahahaha.

Akai-chan: Let's get the questions started. The first is from **Tsukiyu**. **To Alaude, Chrome, Gokudera, Ryohei, Daemon Spade and Mukuro and Lampo: Is that really your hair color? It seems unreal.**

Everyone mentioned: *shouts* OF COURSE!

Ame-chan: I believe all of you except Lampo.

Lampo: *shouts* WHY ME?

Akai-chan: How can someone's hair color be green?

Ame-chan: Yeah, I don't believe it. When did you dye it?

Lampo: *irritated mark appears* I didn't dye it!

Ame-chan: *ignores him* Maybe it was originally black but he thought it was too boring.

Akai-chan: Yeah, or maybe he lost a bet.

Lampo: STOP IGNORING ME!

Ame-chan and Akai-chan continues talking about Lampo's hair color and ignoring Lampo's attempts to convince them that his hair was naturally green.

Lampo: *sulks and go to the EMO Corner* Why me...?

Mukuro: I feel you man.

Ame-chan: Next question: T**o Tsuna: How did you get that hairstyle? Neither you mother nor your father has it only Giotto.**

Akai-chan: And again my thoughts that Giotto is actually Tsuna-kun's father are resurfacing.

Ame-chan: It would be really good if Giotto is Tsu-chan's father. He would be so overprotective over Tsu-chan with his suitors. No offense to Iemitsu-san, of course.

Somewhere in Italy...

Iemitsu: *sneezes* Why do I feel offended.

Back to the studio...

Akai-chan: Tsuna-kun then.

Tsuna: Uhm. I think my answer is because that inherited more of my appearance from Giotto-san.

Ame-chan: *nods* And what has Giotto have to say about this?

Giotto: No comment actually.

Ame-chan: *pouts* Mou. Giotto's no fun. Must be because he's old.

Giotto: *angry* I AM NOT OLD! Fine, I am happy that my predecessor inherited most of my looks and abilities but it doesn't mean automatically mean I'm his father.

Everyone: _"Wow"_

Ame-chan: Hai, hai I didn't mean to hit a nerve there. Who knew the 'Great Primo' is sensitive about his age.

Giotto: I AM NOT!

Ame-chan: Akai-chan, please continue.

Akai-chan: Next: **To Hibari: Why do you think of the others they are herbivore?**

Kyoya: Because they are weak, herbivore.

Akai-chan: Wait a minute, I'm also weak?

Kyoya: Yes, yes you are.

Ame-chan: How about me?

Kyoya: No, you're a carnivore. I promoted you the time you beat that perverted pineapple to pieces.

Ame-chan: *does a peace sign* All right!

Mukuro: I would like you to forget that moment, skylark-kun.

Kyoya: Never pineapple, never.

Ame-chan: *smirks mischievously* What about Tsu-chan?

Kyoya: He's- *stares at Ame-chan*

Tsuna: *blushes*

Ame-chan: *smirking* I thought so.

Akai-chan: *nosebleeds* OH GOD!

Ame-chan: Mah. I thought you got over nosebleeding.

Akai-chan: *tissues plug her nose* Apparently not.

Ame-chan: Next, **To**** Mukuro: How did you hair get like... that?**

Mukuro: Is that a compliment or an insult?

Ame-chan: Based on the other comments and/or remarks about your hair and my awesome deducing skills, it was an insult.

Mukuro: *rolls his eyes* Thank you

Akai-chan: Answer please, PINEY!

Mukuro: *irritation mark appears* I thought I told you to stop calling me that.

Akai-chan: You did. I didn't care.

Mukuro: *glares at Akai-chan* I hate you.

Akai-chan: I know.

Ame-chan: Answer already!

Mukuro: Fine. It's because of my amazing skills that it became that way. Kufufufu~

Akai-chan: *glares at Mukuro* What kind of answer is that?

Mukuro: *glares back* It's your fault for calling me PINEY.

Akai-chan: *glares harder* It's your fault for having that hairstyle.

Mukuro: *glares back harder* It's your fault for having eyes to see them.

Akai-chan: WTF!

Reborn *whacks them both with a Leon hammer* Stop glaring at each other idiots.

Akai-chan and Mukuro: *holds their heads* OW!

Ame-chan: *sighs* Moving on. T**o Giotto: Were you really 15 when you founded the Vongola?**

Giotto: I don't know.

Akai-chan: What? Why?

Giotto: Actually I don't know what you were referring to. Vongola started when I and G wanted to form a vigilante group but it wasn't called Vongola yet so I don't really know.

Ame-chan: *furrows eyebrows in thought* Hmm. Then the age when you named the family.

Everyone remembered Giotto's story of how the family name came to be and shot Giotto still disbelieving looks on their faces.

Giotto: *blushes in embarrassment and coughs* No, I named the family 2 years after.

Ame-chan: And that 17 year old boy came to be the mafia boss of the most powerful family until today and the hot great-great-great grandfather of the most adorable mafia boss ever. *breathless* Wow that was a mouthful.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Giotto: *get stabs by each 'great' he hears from Ame-chan's statement* _"Am I really that old?"_

Tsuna: *blushes* EHHHHH~! ME? ADORABLE? Y-You're kidding r-right?

Everyone (including Ame-chan and Akai-chan): _"Does he not realize how cute he is?"_

Ame-chan: *sighs* So innocent.

Akai-chan: Next question: **To everyone: what would you choose if you have the choice of water and money? Water or money?**

Hayato: What kind of question is that?

Ame-chan: I don't know. But since it was asked, we have to answer it so let's start.

Tsuna: Uhm. Water?

Hayato: *eyes sparkle* Since Juudaime chose water, I will too.

Ame-chan: *mutters under her breathe* Idiot.

Takeshi: Haha. Baseball!

Hayato: *glares at Takeshi* WTF! Yakyuu-baka, that wasn't in the choices!

Takeshi: Oh really? Haha, sorry.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Ame-chan: *hearts in her eyes* Even though he's an idiot, he still manages to be cute.

Akai-chan: *sweatdropping at her boss* _"She's like a lovesick puppy"_

Good thing Ame-chan was busy thinking of Takeshi to read her mind.

Ame-chan: Let's continue.

Ryohei: WATER TO THE EXTREME!

Kyoya: It doesn't matter to me.

Ame-chan: *whispers to Kyoya's ear* What if Tsu-chan serves you your water?

Kyoya: *indifferent but a tint of pink is visible* Water.

Tsuna: *happen to hear Ame-chan and blushes*

Mukuro: Money.

Ame-chan: The first one to choose money. Why?

Mukuro: Cause-

Akai-chan: *smirks* It's because he had enough water from being stuck in a tank in Vendice

Mukuro: *glares* No it's not.

Akai-chan: If it weren't for Tsuna-kun, you would still be in there.

Mukuro: I know that. And that's why- *hugs Tsuna from behind* I'm indebted to Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufufu~

Tsuna: *blushes by the sudden hug* HIEEEEEE! MU-MUKURO!

Giotto: *glares at Mukuro* Get your hands off him!

Ame-chan: See, Giotto would really be overprotective of Tsu-chan. Speaking of which, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU PERVERTED PINEAPPLE! *whacks him with a large paper fan*

Mukuro: *abruptly lets go of Tsuna and clutches his head* OW!

Ame-chan: *huffs* Your fault. Let's continue.

Mammon: Money.

Akai-chan: *sarcastically* How surprising.

After series of answers from all the character, they were finally done.

Ame-chan: Here are the final votes. *opens the envelope* Water-26, Money-35. Wait, what?

Akai-chan: *turns to the crowd* You voted money more than water?

Those who voted water: *turns to those who voted money* O_O

Squalo: VOI! What's the problem with that?

Belphegor: Ushishishishi~ The loud shark is right.

Fran: You are an idiot, Bel-sempai. You need water to live. (he voted water BTW)

Bel: Shut up, froggy!

Byakuran: Hmm. It's our opinion anyway.

Tsuna: EHHH! You p-picked money, Byakuran-san?

Byakuran: Yes, Tsu-chan. More money to buy gifts for you.

Tsuna: *blushes* I-I have m-more than enough, t-thank y-you.

Byakuran: Awww, don't be so modest.

Hayato: You gave gifts to Juudaime, you bastard *takes out dynamite*

Byakuran: *smirks* What if I have?

Kyoya: You've got some nerve, herbivore. *takes out tonfas*

Mukuro: I agree *the FORK magically appears*

Giotto: Stay away from Decimo. *wears I Gloves*

Everyone: *stares at Giotto confused*

G: *surprised* P-Primo?

Giotto: What? He's my grandson. I have the right as well.

Kyoya: Correction omnivore, great-great-great grandson. *smirks*

Giotto: *glares* Don't remind me that.

Ame-chan: *sighs* You guys are a real handful; we need more help Akai-chan.

Akai-chan: *nods* I agree.

Ame-chan and Akai-chan secretly posted a 'HELP WANTED' sign in front of the studio. No one even noticed well, except Reborn that is. A smirk can be seen on his face.

Ame-chan: Next question: T**o Bianchi: How did it come that your ability is poison cooking? And what does your name mean? I know that Bianco means white and Bianca, wise but Bianchi?**

Akai-chan: Let's all welcome Bianchi-san.

*applause*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE! W-Who's clapping?

Bianchi: Hello, everyone.

Hayato: A-Aneki! *clutches his stomach*

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun, a-are you okay?

Hayato: F-Fine J-Juudaime.

Akai-chan: *mutters* Weak.

Ame-chan: Bianchi-san?

Bianchi: Hmm. I tried cooking when I was a kid.

Akai-chan: And?

Bianchi: I was bad at it.

Everyone: *sweatdrops* _"As expected"_

Bianchi: I was so bad at it, my cooking could kill people.

Everyone: *slowly backs away*_"Never eat or come close to her cooking EVER"_

Takeshi: Hahaha. I kinda feel sorry for 'Dera.

G: Yeah, the kid's got it bad.

Bianchi: *looks at Takeshi and G* Do you want a taste?

Takeshi and G: *wide-eyed* N-No thanks.

Akai-chan: What does your name mean, Bianchi-san?

Bianchi: It means the male plural form of 'white' in Italian.

Everyone: _"What?"_

Ame-chan: Why does it mean something like that?

Bianchi: *shrugs* Don't know.

Akai-chan: Next, **To Ryohei: Would you give up on boxing if Kyoko is to die? I mean if you stop boxing, she wouldn't die but if you continue, she´ll die. What would you choose?**

Ame-chan: What a question!

Ryohei: THAT'S HARSH TO THE EXTREME! I CAN'T EXTREMELY CHOOSE BETWEEN BOXING AND KYOKO!

Kyoko: *looks at Ryohei worriedly* O-Oni-chan?

Ryohei: *eyebrows furrowed in deep thought*

Hayato: Wow. I never saw Turf-top this serious.

Takeshi: Yeah, this must be really hard for him.

Tsuna: Oni-san...

Ryohei: *punches a fist in the air*I EXTREMELY CHOOSE TO STOP BOXING! KYOKO IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT TO ME!

Kyoko: *sniffs and hugs Ryohei* Oni-chan, thank you.

Ryohei: *blushes* U-Uh... It's o-okay Kyoko.

Ame-chan: *sniffs* So touching.

Akai-chan: *nods*

Ame-chan: Next, **T****o Asari: If 2 people who are important to you; your father and your mother would jump off 2 different cliffs, which would you safe?**

Knuckle: OH MY GOD!

Giotto: *turns to Asari*Asari?

Asari: Wow. I didn't expect that.

G: Hey flute-freak, you gonna answer it?

Asari: I... don't know.

Ame-chan: You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Asari-san.

Akai-chan: Yeah, don't worry about it.

Everyone: _"Why does he have a choice?"_

Asari: No, that would be unfair.

Alaude: If those two says okay, it's fine.

Akai-chan: Alaude-sama's right. *she still kept a safe distance around him though*

Asari: No, I would save...

Everyone: *waiting for his answer*

Asari: I would sa-

Giotto: *cuts Asari off* No Asari, you don't have to choose.

Asari: Eh?

Giotto: If we were to work together, we would be able to save both of them.

G: Primo's right, you know?

Knuckle: YEAH, WE WOULD WORK TOGETHER BECAUSE IT'S GOD'S WILL!

Alaude: Hn.

Daemon: Don't just include me there, you know? I wouldn't do that.

Giotto: You're a bad liar Daemon.

Asari: *smiles* Thanks guys.

Akai-chan: Why do we have so many touching moments this chapter?

Ame-chan: I don't know but I'm gonna run out of tears soon. *sniff*

Mukuro: Hopefully you die because of that.

Ame-chan: *whacks him on the head* SHUT UP!

Mukuro: OW!

Akai-chan: T**o Daemon Spade: If you stand in front of a jaguar and a lion and only have a pistol with one shot which one would you shoot? (If you say jaguar you have to pay me bill).**

Alaude: Can he not have a pistol with him?

Mukuro: Yeah, so could not have a chance of living.

Ame-chan: Sorry, it depends on the reviewer.

Mukuro: Darn.

Daemon: I don't need a pistol to survive that. I just need my amazing illusionary skills.

Ame-chan: Oh yeah?

Daemon: Nufufufu~ Yes.

Ame-chan: Let's see about that. *snaps fingers*

Daemon: *poofs*

Hayato: H-How did you do that?

Ame-chan: I'm amazing!

Tsuna: EHHHH! Where did he go?

Ame-chan: *smirks* Don't worry Tsu-chan, he's fine.

Somewhere...

Daemon appears in some kind of cage.

Daemon: Nufufufu~ Where am I?

*Growl*

Daemon: *looks at the direction of the sound* Who's there?

Two figures emerge from the shadows; a lion and a jaguar.

Lion and jaguar: *Growls*

Daemon: *sees a pistol in his hand* FUCK!

Back in the studio...

Akai-chan: *looks at her watch* He's taking a while.

Ame-chan: He should be back by now.

Giotto: Where did you send him?

Ame-chan: *smirks* You'll see.

A poof was heard and smoke filled the room. The smoke finally cleared to reveal Daemon; his clothes tattered and ripped in various places supporting several cuts and bruises all over his body. Blood seeping in most of them.

Giotto: D-Daemon!

Daemon *Clutching a painful cut on his stomach* N-Nufufufu~ T-That a-actually hurt.

Ame-chan: You said you could have survived it without the pistol; I just put it there so you could realize the situation.

Daemon: The jaguar and lion were enough hints I think.

Tsuna: D-Daemon-san *rushes to his side* A-Are you okay? *cue puppy dog-eyes*

Daemon: *blushes* U-Uh, y-yeah. I-I'm fine. _"Why am I blushing and stuttering?"_

Ame-chan: _"Shit! My plan backfired"_

Tsuna: But you don't look okay. You're hurt *Now it had tears in his eyes*

Daemon: *flinches* N-No, t-this is j-just an i-illusion.

Tsuna: *surprised* E-EH? It is?

Daemon: Y-Yeah so don't w-worry.

Tsuna: *turns to Mukuro* Is it an illusion, Mukuro?

Mukuro: Huh?

Daemon: *points an 'if-you-don't-lie-and-say-yes-I-will-kill-you' glare at Mukuro*

Mukuro: *not affected by the glare* And if I refuse?

Chrome: B-Bossu, what he said is true.

Tsuna: *turns to Chrome* Eh? Chrome, are you sure?

Chrome: Y-Yes Boss.

Tsuna: If you say so. _"My intuition says it's not but since Chrome said so, I guess he's okay"_

Mukuro: Why did you do that Chrome?

Chrome: *sighs* You don't know how to feel the situation, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro: *raises a brow in confusion* What do you mean Chrome?

Chrome: Nothing Mukuro-sama.

Daemon: *passes out*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEEE! D-Daemon-san!

Giotto: It is okay Decimo, leave him be.

Tsuna: B-But... okay.

Ame-chan: Last question from Tsukiyu, **To Hibari: Just imagine that you're in a car and on a cliff and about to fall, what would you do? Fun question.**

Kyoya: That isn't fun at all, carnivore.

Ame-chan: I know. But just answer it Kyoya-san, please. *pulls Tsuna in front of her* Tsu-chan says please as well, ne Tsu-chan?

Tsuna: Eh?

Kyoya: *grunts in annoyance* Why do you always use that herbivore against me?

Ame-chan: Cause I know you like him.

Kyoya: I do not.

Akai-chan: *smirks but still nosebleeding* In denial.

Kyoya: *glares at her* I am not.

Akai-chan: Whatever you say.

Ame-chan: That's it. Please answer Kyoya-san.

Kyoya: If I were in that situation, I would of course get out of the car.

Akai-chan: What if it was locked?

Kyoya: I would unlock it with my tonfas.

Mukuro: What if you don't have your tonfas at that time?

Kyoya: With my hands.

Daemon: Let's say, no matter what, you cannot go out of the car.

Kyoya: I would survive the fall. I am strong after all.

Hayato: Don't praise yourself, bastard!

Daemon: Conceited brat.

Takeshi: Conceited?

Hayato: It means in he believes in himself too much, idiot. *sighs*

Ame-chan: Don't call him an idiot!

Hayato: *glares* I don't care.

Ame-chan: *glares back*

Akai-chan: *sighs* Ame-chan...

Ame-chan: Oh right, let's put it this way. You can't get out of the car no matter what and can't survive the fall. What will you do?

Kyoya: I would take the perverted pineapple and the herbivore host with me to the death.

Mukuro and Akai-chan: *points to themselves* ME!

Ame-chan: I can understand PINEY but why Akai-chan.

Kyoya: I would be doing this world some good if those two were gone.

Mukuro and Akai-chan: HEY!

Hayato: I can't help but agree.

G: Yeah. Good riddance.

Byakuran: At least Muku-chan and Kyo-chan will be gone. Two less people to fight with for Tsu-chan. Poor Akai-chan though. She was actually nice to me.

Tsuna: EHHH!

Kyoya and Mukuro; *glares at him* Dream on!

Akai-chan: Yay! Byakuran-sama will miss me.

Mukuro: He never said anything like that.

Akai-chan: Don't ruin this moment for me PINEY!

Mukuro: STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT! *takes out trident*

Akai-chan: Your FORK won't affect me!

Mukuro: *glares* IT IS NOT A FORK! WHEN WILL YOU STOP MOCKING ME?

Akai-chan: NEVER! *takes out a gigantic spoon*

Mukuro: *eye twitches* Is t-that a spoon?

Everyone: *gapes at the spoon*

Akai-chan: Mwahahahaha- ack *tries to laugh evilly but utterly fail*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Daemon: H-How did you m-make that?

Ame-chan: She has Mist flames as well, I think.

Tsuna: W-What?

Akai-chan: Now prepare to be spooned! *lifts the gigantic spoon*

Mukuro: *wide-eyed and steps back fearfully* W-Wait! A-Akai-chan. D-Don't! *gets whacked by the spoon* WAHHHHHH!

Akai-chan: *pants for air* That was sweet.

Chrome: M-Mukuro-sama, a-are you okay?

Mukuro: *weakly raises a thumbs-up* I-I'm fine C-Chrome. *passed out*

Kyoya: See? I would be doing the world good if those two would be gone.

Ame-chan: Well, that's the last question from her re- Oh there's another one. She followed it up.

Everyone: _"WHY?"_

Akai-chan: **To everyone who came from Italy: How does it come that you all can speak Japanese?**

Ame-chan: You know, I never noticed that.

Akai-chan: Yeah, I was busy watching the anime so much that I never realized it.

Ame-chan: So how did all of you know how to speak Japanese?

Hayato: We obviously learned it. And I'm half-Japanese anyway.

Dino: Because we're in the mafia, we need to learn different languages to interact with other families all over the world.

Reborn: I'm the greatest hitman, I just know it.

Tsuna: *sweatdrops* _"Yeah, right"_

Squalo: VOI! Same with the Bucking Bronco's answer. With all of the Varia actually.

Ame-chan: *pouts* I'm so jealous. I wanna learn Japanese as well.

Akai-chan: Me too. But you actually have Nihonggo class this school year.

Ame-chan: *eyes sparkle* And I'm so excited for it and I also wanna learn Italian but I do have French class the next year. I can speak to Alaude in French next year. *squeals*

Alaude: *raises his eyebrow*

Akai-chan: *pouts* Lucky!

* * *

Ame-chan: Now for the next reviewer, **Jejemon.** Wow! She/he is a fellow Filipino! Hello sa iyo kababayan.

G: Huh?

Akai-chan: It's Filipino for 'Hello to you, fellow man'

Everyone: Oh.

Before they could even start with the questions, a knock was heard on the studio's door.

*Knock Knock*

Tsuna: *surprised at the noise and trips* HIEEEEEEE! OW! *whimpers in pain*

Hayato: Juudaime!

Takeshi: Tsuna!

Reborn: *sighs* Dame-Tsuna.

Ame-chan: *opens the door* Yes, may I help you?

Unknown: A-Anou... I'm here for the 'HELP WANTED' sign on the front of the studio. It said anybody accepted as long as they're in the years 12-16 and have knowledge to KHR.

Ame-chan: And are you one?

Unknown: Y-Yes. My name is Mikami Sora. I-I'm 14 years old. N-Nice to meet you.

Akai-chan: KYAAAAA! You're cute ne Sora-chan. My name is Akai-chan and she's our boss, Ame-chan.

Ame-chan: Mou. I'm not the boss. Authoress-sama is.

Akai-chan: *chuckles* Oh well. Anyways, I think you're accepted. Just don't tell them your last name, okay?

Sora-chan: H-Hai?

Hayato: Oi. What are you doing at the door and who knocked earlier?

Ame-chan: Time to introduce her.

Akai-chan: Yeah.

Ame-chan: Hey minna.

Everyone: Hmm?

Akai-chan: We would like you to meet Sora-chan, our new family member and co-host.

Sora-chan: *blushes* U-Uh My n-name is Sora-chan. P-Please take c-care of me. *bowed*

Everyone: *blushes* _"She's kinda cute"_

G: Wait a minute! A new co-host!

Ame-chan: Yeah. We made a 'HELP WANTED' sign and she applied for the job and we accepted.

Takeshi: Why do you need another co-host?

Akai-chan: You're all too rowdy. We needed help controlling all of you in place.

Ame-chan: That's right. So Sora-chan, tell us about yourself.

Sora-chan: I-I like the color Orange and c-cakes. I enjoy reading a-and watching KHR.

Ame-chan: Don't be shy, Sora-chan. They're not that scary.

Akai-chan: Yeah. They're actually pathetic and weak.

Everyone: HEY!

Sora-chan: I'll try my best then *smiles*

Ame-chan: Read the first question then, Sora-chan.

Sora-chan: Uhm, **To Tsuna: How do you take care of Nuts?**

Akai-chan: Nice job, Sora-chan.

Sora-chan: T-Thanks.

Ame-chan: Now, you just need to make Tsu-chan answer your question, which is easy.

Sora-chan: P-Please answer T-Tsunayoshi-san.

Tsuna: *smiles* Just call me Tsuna, Sora-chan.

Sora-chan: *blushes* H-Hai! Tsuna-san.

Tsuna: How do I take care of Natsu? Uhm...

_Flashback..._

It was 8 AM but Tsuna was still sleeping (adorably) in his bed without a care in the world. Reborn had left for Italy and won't be back for a few days. He wanted to enjoy his time without him. When suddenly, someone (?) tackled him in the chest waking him up and making him fall on the floor.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! W-Who's there?

Natsu: Gao.

Tsuna: *surprised* Oh, it was you Natsu. Thanks for waking me up but- *sweatdrops* you could've woke me up another way.

Natsu: Gao. (he really means 'I don't want to. It's fun doing that everyday)

Tsuna: Are you hungry?

Natsu: *nods* Gao.

Tsuna: Fine, I'll get ready and let's eat.

After breakfast...

Natsu: *Pounces on Tsuna* Gao Gao!

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEE? *falls on his back* W-What now, Natsu?

Natsu: Gao *points to his leash*

Tsuna: You want me to give you a walk?

Natsu: *nods* Gao.

Tsuna: Okay then- (But the moment Tsuna holds the leash, Natsu quickly runs outside dragging Tsuna with him.)

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEE!

_Flashback ends..._

Akai-chan: So basically you let Natsu do anything he wants?

Tsuna: Eh? N-No. I don't!

Reborn: Yes he does, even in baths; If Natsu refuses to have a bath, Tsuna lets him be. He always said that he doesn't want to force him.

Tsuna: B-But I don't really want to force him. And besides he's happy and he's not trouble either so I just go with it I guess... *blushes*

Everyone: _"So he just let his PET order him around?" _*sweatdrops*

Natsu: Gao!

Tsuna: N-Natsu, I thought I left you at home. *picks him up*

Natsu: *purrs in delight* Gao...

Ame-chan: I think Natsu-chan missed you.

Reborn: You shouldn't have left him there, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: I'm sorry Natsu, will you forgive me?

Natsu: Gao~ *starts liking Tsuna (o/o)*

Tsuna: Hahahaha. Natsu... Stop. No... It tickles... Hahahaha... Stop.

Everyone: *nosebleeds at the cute sight*

Sora-chan: W-Wahhh... *nosebleeds a little*

Akai-chan: *nosebleeds and faints*

Ame-chan: You'll get used to it soon, Sora-chan. *holds her nose*

Akai-chan: **To Giotto: If your family (Vongola guardians) were to be hostage and you could only save one, who would you save?**

Ame-chan: Why do we get so much of questions like this?

Sora-chan: We do?

Ame-chan: Yeah. It was before you came.

Sora-chan: Oh.

Akai-chan: Yeah. So Giotto-san, who do you pick?

Giotto: *thinks deeply* This is hard. I love my guardians all the same. I could never choose one of them from the rest.

G: *looks at Giotto worriedly* Primo...?

Tsuna: Giotto-san...?

Ame-chan: Purimoe-chan?

Giotto: Wait, what did you call me?

Ame-chan: Purimoe-chan. It's my new nickname for you. Cute right?

Giotto: No it's not. Stop calling me that!

Ame-chan: No thanks.

Giotto: *glares*

Akai-chan: Ame-chan...

Ame-chan: Oh right, Then let's kinda rearrange the question then. They were not hostage or anything. You just have to pick one from them to like accompany you to a meeting or something.

Giotto: Oh that's easier.

Akai-chan: So choose Giotto-san.

Giotto: Hmm. That would have to be Asari.

Asari: Huh? Why me?

G: *surprised* Why the flute-freak, Primo? Aren't I your right-hand-man?

Lampo: You should have chose Lampo-sama. I'm the greatest.

Knuckle: WHY NOT ME TO THE EXTEME?

Alaude: *glares* I'm the most powerful out of them. Why am I not the one chosen?

Daemon: *glares as well* Nufufufu~ I care the most about the family. I should be the one.

All the guardians (except Asari): EXPLAIN PRIMO!

Giotto: *sighs* Wait a minute. Decimo, in the same situation who would you pick?

Tsuna: Eh? *thinks for a moment* Yamamoto-kun.

Takeshi: *blinks* Me?

Ame-chan: Wohoo! Go Takeshi!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Hayato: Juudaime! I'm your right-hand man!

Lambo: *cries* I want Tsuna to pick me!

Ryohei: SAWADA! WHY YAMAMOTO TO THE EXTREME?

Kyoya: *glares* Omnivore, I am most appropriate choice for this.

Mukuro: *pouts* Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, you should've picked me

Giotto: See, Decimo also chose his Rain guardian because they are calm and would actually lighten up the mood of the meeting.

G: B-But P-

Giotto: *cuts G off* Wait a minute, G. If I would take you, your temper may just upset the other family. If Lampo, they may be offended for taking a kid like you to an adult meeting like that. If Knuckle, it will be too loud. If Alaude, you would just glare at them or arrest them. If Daemon, you'll just scare them.

G: I-I...

Lampo: I'm not a kid!

Knuckle: I AM NOT LOUD!

Alaude: *glares*

Daemon: Nufufufu~ I would not.

Giotto: My reasons are the same as yours, Decimo? Except that your other mist guardian is a girl so you don't want to take her because it would be dangerous for her.

Tsuna: *nods*

Hayato: J-Juudaime?

Lambo: *cries*

Ryohei: THAT HURT TO THE EXTREME!

Kyoya: *glares* That's not a valid reason.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun can be harsh

Chrome: B-Boss... I can take care of myself.

Ame-chan: Just admit it. RAIN GUARDIANS RULE!

Squalo: VOI! She's right.

Takeshi: Haha. I guess so.

Basil: Thy art great.

Asari: If you put it that way, I guess we are.

Kaoru: *nods*

Bluebell: YEAH!

All other rain users: *cheers*

Glo Xinia: We are amazing, aren't we?

Everyone: *looks at Glo Xinia weirdly* O_O

Sora-chan: Eeek! The pervert!

Glo Xinia: *eye twitches* W-What?

Ame-chan: You are so not included in the awesomeness of the Rain guardians!

Akai-chan: Yeah, so get out of here.

Ame-chan and Akai-chan: *kicks Glo Xinia out*

Glo Xinia: WAHHHH!

Byakuran: Good riddance if you ask me.

Mukuro: I agree.

Tsuna: *sweatdrops*

Sora-chan: M-Moving on.

Akai-chan: Nice save, Sora-chan.

Sora-chan: Thank you.

Ame-chan: **To Tsuna again: What would you do if your classmates were to find out that you and your guardians were in the mafia?**

Tsuna: W-What? O_O

Akai-chan: Oooo. That would be nice.

Tsuna: N-No it would not. I-I don't want to get them involved.

Hayato: Juudaime!

Reborn: If they found out Dame-Tsuna, they are already involved by then.

Tsuna: I-I can't do it. I can't t-take to see them h-hurt. I h-hate to see that. I-I also don't want to see y-you guys hurt so I t-tried so hard to n-not get you involved *teary eyes*

His guardians: *surprised*

Reborn: *tips his fedora down* Dame-Tsuna.

Giotto: I'm sorry Decimo. If it weren't for me creating Vongola. You wouldn't be involved in all of these.

Tsuna: E-Eh? P-Primo, please d-don't blame yourself f-for this.

Giotto: But it is my fault.

Reborn: Stop blaming yourself Primo and Dame-Tsuna. There was nothing we can do to stop this anyway. Let it go.

Ame-chan: Reborn-chan is right.

Reborn: Call me that again and your so called 'secret' stash of doujins will be gone.

Ame-chan: NOOOOO! I'm sorry Reborn-sama *kneels*

Akai-chan: *sweatdrops*

Everyone: _"They're about us, aren't they"_

Ame-chan: *turns to them* Yep.

Everyone: "_NOOOOO!"_

Sora-chan: Anou... What are doujins?

Ame-chan: *smirks* Oh you don't know them?

Sora-chan: *shakes her head* No.

Akai-chan: Ame-chan, DON'T!

Ame-chan: Oh come on. I'm not gonna harm her.

Hayato: Stay away from her, you freak.

Mukuro: Don't influence her anymore. She's too innocent.

Sora-chan: Eh?

Everyone: *blocks path for Ame-chan to reach Sora-chan*

Ame-chan: You guys are mean. *smirks in her mind* _"I'll do it when they're not looking. Mwahahaha"_

Sora-chan: Next question then, **To TYL Tsuna: What were your guardians' reactions when they found out that you were alive?**

Ame-chan: Yesh! Another question for TYL Tsu-chan!

Everyone: *remembers the previous entrance of the future Tsuna and nosebleeds*

Akai-chan: Here's the 10-year bazooka. *raises it up high*

Lambo: Hey! Lambo-sama had not given you permission to you!

Akai-chan: Don't really care 'ahoshi'

Lambo: *cries*

Ame-chan: Quick! Shoot Tsu-chan.

Akai-chan: On it *shoot Tsuna*

Tsuna: EHHHH? *gets hit by the bazooka*

Pink smoke fills the room...

Akai-chan: *eye twitches* Why is it pink?

The smoke clears revealing the TYL Tsuna. Unfortunately, this time he was properly dressed. He was wearing a white collared long-sleeve polo shirt and black slacks.

TYL Tsuna: Huh? I'm in the past again?

Sora-chan: *blushes*

Ame-chan: Welcome TYL Tsu-chan. Sorry to bother you.

TYL Tsuna: *laughs nervously* It's okay.

Hayato: Juudaime, was it a bad time?

TYL Tsuna: No, not really. I'm kinda happy. I was doing paperwork at the moment and I badly wanted to get out of there.

Reborn: *cocks a gun at TYL Tsuna* Do your work properly, Dame-Tsuna.

TYL Tsuna: Hai, hai Reborn. Sheesh. I get enough from the future you already.

Sora-chan: Please answer the question then, Tsuna-san from the future.

TYL Tsuna: Oh, Sora-chan? You're here? I was actually confused when I first visited that you weren't there.

Sora-chan: Eh?

Ame-chan: Please answer TYL Tsu-chan

TYL Tsuna: What was the question again?

Akai-chan: What were your guardians' reactions when they knew you were alive?

TYL Tsuna: *thinks carefully* Well, Hayato cried and hugged me to death that time.

Hayato: *blushes and stutters*I-I...

TYL Tsuna: Takeshi said he was happy to see me and I did too much.

Takeshi: *laughs* Well, you did.

TYL Tsuna: *smiles sheepishly* Yeah, sorry. Oni-san was yelling at me for what I did but said that he understands and Lambo clung to me the whole day saying he wasn't gonna let me go anymore. Hayato kept screaming at him to let me go.

Ryohei: EXTREME FUTURE ME!

Lambo: Gyahahaha. Lambo-sama's amazing.

Hayato: Che. Stupid cow.

Lambo: What did you say, stupidera?

Hayato and Lambo: *glares at each other*

TYL Tsuna: *laughs nervously* Kyoya... *pauses* he bit me to death. I stayed in the infirmary for 2 days.

Kyoya: *huffs* Not my fault, omnivore.

TYL Tsuna: Yeah, I know. Chrome cried and clung to me as well actually.

Chrome: *blushes*

TYL Tsuna: And Mukuro...

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ What was my reaction, Tsunayoshi-kun.

TYL Tsuna: You tried to possess me saying it was payment for helping the younger me then fought with Kyoya. I tried to stop you both but that led to me staying in the infirmary and the mansion getting wrecked.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ As expected of me.

Akai-chan: Yeah, as expected of your perverted pineapple self.

Mukuro: *glares* I hate you.

Akai-chan: I know.

Ame-chan: Thanks for your time TYL Tsu-chan.

TYL Tsuna: You're welcome. I have to fetch Kyoya from his mission later anyway.

Kyoya: Hn.

TYL Tsuna: *poof*

TYL Tsuna was gone replaced by the younger Tsuna.

Tsuna: I'm back!

Sora-chan: How was your trip Tsuna-san.

Tsuna: Eh? *fear shows in his face* H-Hibari-san a-appeared.

Kyoya: *raises his brow* Hmm?

Ame-chan: The future him?

Tsuna: H-Hai.

Akai-chan: But didn't TYL Tsuna-kun tell us that he'll be fetching from his mission?

Tsuna: H-He said something l-like that. H-He said I was 2 h-hours late a-and he was waiting the whole time a-at the airport.

Everybody: *facepalms*

Reborn:*sighs* Dame-Tsuna never changes.

Ame-chan: Poor TYL Tsu-chan, he's gonna get bitten by TYL Kyoya-san.

Sora-chan and Akai-chan: *nods*

Ame-chan: Next, **To TYL Yamamoto and all TYL guardians except Hibari: How did you know that Tsuna wasn't really dead?**

Akai-chan: We're getting lots of future questions ne?

Sora-chan: *nods* This time it includes all of the guardians except Tsuna-san.

Ame-chan: Well, let's get on with it then. *smirks with a sinister look on her face*

Everyone: *cowers in fear* _"She's scary as ever"_

Ame-chan and Akai-chan: *shows out 3 ten year bazookas*

Everyone: _"Where did they get the two?"_

Ame-chan: One's from I-pin and the other was made by Shoichi-kun. Thanks a lot Shoichi-kun.

Shoichi: A-Ah... No problem at all.

Byakuran: Sho-chan!

Shoichi: B-Byakuran-san... L-Long time no see.

Ame-chan: Save the reunion later. BLAST THEM NOW!

Akai-chan: *hands Sora-chan the other bazooka* Here Sora-chan, you shoot them to.

Sora-chan: *accepts the bazooka* Eh? I will?

Guardians: _"RUN!"_

Ame-chan: *laughs maniacally* YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE!

Ame-chan, Akai-chan and hesitantly Sora-chan blast the 6 guardians of Tsuna sending them to the future.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE! My guardians!

Akai-chan: Huh? Where are they?

Ame-chan: Maybe it takes a longer time 'cause they were so many.

Sora-chan: Maybe.

Byakuran: It's okay. With them gone, I'll have Tsu-chan all for myself. *glomps Tsuna*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEE! Byakuran-san, get off!

Giotto: *glares* Let go of him, you ALBINO bastard!

Byakuran: *smiles but angry inside* That's not nice, Giotto-san. And Tsu-chan enjoys this as well.

Tsuna: I DO NOT!

Byakuran: See, he completely agrees. *smiles*

Giotto: *eye twitches* THE HELL?

Suddenly, there was a POOF! and the future guardians appeared.

Future guardians: WHAT THE HELL!

Ame-chan: *rolls her eyes* Nice entrance. *looks around for TYL Takeshi* Where is he?

Akai-chan: *sighs and facepalms*

TYL Hayato: What are we doing here? *looks at Ame-chan* AME-SAMA! *eyes sparkle in a creepy way*

Everyone: *gapes* "_What did he say?"_

Ame-sama: *wide-eye* W-What did you call me?

TYL Hayato: Ame-sama... why?

Ame-chan: *gapes*

G: Has the world gone mad?

Daemon: That must be a robot of Decimo's storm guardian.

Spanner: No it isn't but it may be an alien.

Everyone: THAT'S IT!

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE! Why does Gokudera-kun call Ame-chan 'Ame-sama'?

TYL Takeshi: Haha. Long story Tsuna.

Ame-chan: *hearts in her eyes* KYAAAAAAAAAAA~! TYL TAKESHI-KUN!

TYL Takeshi: *turns to Ame-chan* Oh, hi Ame-chan *smiles and waves*

Ame-chan: *blushes and drools* I can die happy now...

Everyone: *shouted* PLEASE DO!

Ame-chan: *glares at them*

Everyone: *shuts up*

TYL Ryohei: I WAS EXTREMELY TRAINING!

Akai-chan: Loud as ever Ryohei-kun *covers her ears*

TYL Lambo: Yare Yare... I was eating lunch

Sora-chan: *blinks* S-Sorry.

TYL Kyoya: You herbivores better explain why you all so freely transported me here or I will bite you to death *murderous aura* I was busy biting that omnivore to death.

TYL Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I would as well. I was busy following Tsunayoshi-kun.

TYL Hayato: Don't you mean stalking, PINEAPPLE bastard?

TYL Mukuro: I would not like to call it that.

Ame-chan: All of you, SHUT UP! *shouts*

Everyone (yes, even the future guardians): *shuts up*

Akai-chan: Nice one, Ame-chan. *high fives*

Ame-chan: Thanks, Akai-chan. Sora-chan, I didn't mean you too.

Sora-chan: Eh, you didn't?

Ame-chan: Yes.

Sora-chan: Oh...

Akai-chan: Let's move on to the question. How did all of you found out that TYL Tsuna was actually alive?

TYL Takeshi: Eh? *scratches the back of his head sheepishly*

Ame-chan: KYAAAAAAAAA!

Akai-chan & Sora-chan: *sweatdrops*

TYL Takeshi: We didn't find out about that until we got back.

TYL Hayato: Yeah, I still can't believe Juudaime didn't tell me about that. He only told the bastard.

TYL Kyoya: Hn.

Sora-chan: B-But that was because Tsuna-san knows you wouldn't accept the idea, right?

TYL Hayato: Of course! What right hand man would accept that *shouts*

Sora-chan: *startled* A-Ah... o-okay...

Akai-chan: How dare you scare Sora-chan like that, stupid dog?

TYL Hayato: WTH! You're still the same; past or future. You're still a big fucking bitch.

Akai-chan: Oh yeah, asshole? You're a bigger one.

Ame-chan: *covers Sora-chan's ears*

Sora-chan: Eh? *turns to Ame-chan confused*

Ame-chan: You shouldn't here this.

The two continued cursing each other with everyone giving them their space. They do not want to get caught in... that.

Ame-chan: *irritated* WOULD YOU TWO STOP CURSING! THIS IS ONLY RATED T!

TYL Hayato and Akai-chan: *stops* S-Sorry.

Ame-chan: Moving on. So all of you found out about it when all of the battles were over. Talk about useless.

TYL Lambo, TYL Ryohei and TYL Mukuro: *glares*

Akai-chan: But someone who actually knew that Tsuna-kun was alive but didn't tell the others is none other than Hibari Kyoya!

TYL Kyoya: *glares* So what? Tsunayoshi told me not too, I only followed.

TYL Hayato: You could have told us anyway.

TYL Kyoya: So the so called 'loyal and following right hand man' wishes me to disobey his boss?

TYL Hayato: I-I...

TYL Kyoya: *smirks* As I thought.

TYL Hayato: *glares*

TYL Mukuro: Kufufufu~ What are you all worrying about them? That was all in the past.

Sora-chan: Don't you mean all in the future?

Ame-chan: I think he means the past future.

Akai-chan: I thought it was the future of the past.

TYL Mukuro: *twitches* IT'S THE SAME!

Akai-chan: Whatever you say TYL PINEY!

TYL Mukuro: *glares* You never stopped saying that in the future as well.

Akai-chan: Yay me!

Sora-chan: Uhm. Five minutes had already past.

Ame-chan: Huh really? I didn't notice.

G: What you mean is that you didn't notice because you were busy staring at the Tenth's future rain guardian *smirks*

Ame-chan: *blushes* I-I did n-not!

Daemon: *smirks* Oh yes you did. You were saying things like 'Oooooo Takeshi-kun you're so hot in the future' or like "I wanna marry you Takeshi-kun'

Ame-chan: *gapes*

Everyone: *gapes as well*

Xanxus: Thrash, your impersonation stinks.

Squalo: VOI! That was terrible.

Giotto: *eye twitches* You could've skip the acting like her too, you know?

Reborn: And talking like her as well.

Kyoya: You shouldn't have done anything.

Byakuran: If you force me to watch that all over again or I can never eat marshmallows again, I would use all the power I have to get rid of every marshmallow in the world. (Yes, it was that bad!)

Akai-chan: MY EYES BURN!

Ame-chan: HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE ME LIKE THAT?

Sora-chan: Poor Chrome-chan. You had to endure getting possessed by him.

Chrome: *nods* I know.

Daemon: It wasn't that bad!

G: Yes, yes it was.

Daemon: Fine.

POOF!

TYE Guardians: *gets back*

Ame-chan: Awwwwwww, they're gone. Oh well, the present Takeshi is still here. *drools*

Reborn: If you put that much energy from stalking Yamamoto (HEY! I did not stalk him –Ame-chan) in typing your stories, you could've updated this already.

Ame-chan: W-What are you talking a-about? Authoress-sama t-types this.

Reborn: Whatever you say.

Akai-chan: NEXT QUESTION!

Sora-chan: H-Hai,** To Tsuna (Present Tsuna I mean): If Nana and Kyoko were to be taken hostage by two different hostage takers and you could only save one, who would you choose to save?**

Tsuna: *surprised* W-What?

Ame-chan: Ooooo. Mother or long time crush? Though I hate the question, I'm dying to know this.

Sora-chan: A-Ame-chan!

Akai-chan: *sighs*

Tsuna: E-EHHH! B-But I can't just c-choose.

Akai-chan: You have to Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna: C-Can't you revise the q-question like y-you did with Giotto-san?

Giotto: *blinks*

Ame-chan: NO! I wanna know this... *grins like a maniac*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEE! O-Okay... _"I-If I choose Kyoko-chan, Ame-chan will surely kill me but I also don't want to not choose h-her as well. But this is my mother and m-my long time (unrequited) crush I-I'm talking a-about. Mou"_

Sora-chan: Answer please Tsuna-san.

Tsuna: E-Eh? Ah H-Hai! Anou... I choose my mother but I know I can save the both of them. I'm sorry Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko: Eh? Daijobu Tsuna-kun. *smiles* I know your mother means the world to you.

Tsuna: *smiles back* Thanks.

Ame-chan: Grr... *eats a paper*

Everyone: *gapes*

Sora-chan: OH MY GOD! A-Ame-chan.

Akai-chan: *sighs* Sora-chan... *puts a hand on Sora-chan's shoulder* You'll get used to it especially if you see it almost every week.

Sora-chan: Eh?

Ame-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ame-chan: Mah. 3 reviewers to go and 17 questions more... *cries* So many!

Sora-chan: W-We can do it Ame-chan. *pats Ame-chan on her back*

Ame-chan: *sniffs* Thanks.

Hayato: Why don't you just stop this so we can take a break as well?

Ame-chan: Never! I'm having too much fun with you guys.

Everyone: WE'RE NOT TOYS!

Hayato: We're human beings, idiot!

Ame-chan: I like the future you better. He called me Ame-sama though it was creepy. I don't know how Tsu-chan deals with it.

Hayato: *gapes* I-I did?

Tsuna: *sighs* I'm used to it I guess.

* * *

Akai-chan: Ja... the next reviewer is **gracefulsunshine. **Thanks for reviewing.

Ame-chan: And I apologize for the mistakes made by the authoress-sama. She re-read it again and was very sorry. *bows*

Mukuro: See, you made many mistakes. Stop making this story already. We're tired of being picked on by you.

Akai-chan: Awww. PINEY's being picked on. Bet you 50 that he's gonna cry.

Ame-chan: 75!

Sora-chan: Eh?

Mukuro: I WILL NOT CRY!

Ame-chan: We'll see. Kufufufu~

Mukuro: Stop stealing my laugh!

Daemon: You just revised my laugh Nufufufu~

Mukuro: I did not Kufufufu~

Daemon: Nufufufu~

Mukuro: Kufufufu~

Daemon: Nufufufu~

Bel: Stop laughing Ushishishishi~

Daemon: And if we don't? Nufufufu~

Mukuro: We can laugh all we want Kufufufu~

Bel: Ushishishishi

Mukuro: Kufufufu~

Daemon: Nufufufu~

Bel: Ushishishishi

Mukuro: Kufufufu~

Daemon: Nufufufu~

Bel: Ushishi-

Ame-chan: STOP KUFUFUFU-ING, NUFUFUFU-ING AND USHISHISHI-ING! *shouts angrily*

Tsuna: HIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone: _"Do those words exist?"_

Ame-chan: I DON'T CARE!

Everyone: *flinches*

Akai-chan: Ame-chan has a problem with those series of repeated laughs thingy.

Ame-chan: *shivers* It's creepy. It's like I'm in a horror movie.

Takeshi: Don't be scared Ame-chan. *smiles*

Ame-chan: *blushes* Suddenly, I'm not scared anymore.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Sora-chan: First question: **To Future Tsuna: Who would you prefer to have as your wife? Haru or Kyoko? Or someone else?**

Ame-chan: *covers her ears* NOOOOO! Tsu-chan will never marry anyone of them. I swear on my grave he will not.

Tsuna: EHHHHHH?

Sora-chan: Why?

Ame-chan: First, I don't like them actually I don't like any girl character in shounen animes.

Girls: *sweatdrop*

Ame-chan: And second, Tsu-chan is for Goku-chan, Kyoya-san, PINEY, Byaku-chan, and some other people I will not tell to fight for.

Tsuna: EHHHHHH?

All the people mentioned: *smirks*

Akai-chan: *nosebleeds* I'm gonna die of blood loss soon.

Everyone: Please make it now!

Akai-chan: *glares*

Everyone: *whistles like nothing happened*

Ame-chan: Unfortunately, Tsu-chan cannot answer the question because of minor problems.

Tsu-chan: *tied up and gagged (by Ame-chan)*

Sora-chan: Tsuna-san!

Hayato: Juudaime! *rushes over to Tsuna*

Giotto: Do you hate it that bad?

Ame-chan: *nods*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Ame-chan: Sorry Tsu-chan. Next question: **To Giotto: If you could possess one other flame (not Sky), what would it be? (No Snow)**

Giotto: Snow?

Akai-chan: In a KHR game for DS there is a new character there that possesses a snow flame.

Ame-chan: And I want that game! Just because my DS has been long since forgotten in the depths of my cabinet.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Sora-chan: So Giotto-san, what do you pick?

Giotto: A Sun flame.

Sun guardians: *cheers*

Daemon: Why a Sun Flame? Mist flames are better.

Mukuro: I have to agree on his statement there.

Alaude and Kyoya: *glares* Cloud!

Lampo and Lambo: *cries* Thunder flames!

Takeshi and Asari: *not really caring*

G: But Primo, you should've pick a Storm flame.

Hayato: The pink-hair dude is right.

G: IT'S NOT PINK!

Giotto: Nope. Sun flame is my choice. What better flame to have if you always fight and get yourself injured than a Sun Flame. You could heal yourself and be the same as before. Especially if you get hurt a lot.

Tsuna and Enma: *nods* We agree. (knows by experience of tripping a lot)

Ame-chan: Aren't you happy ne, Sora-chan.

Sora-chan: *blushes*

Tsuna: EH? Sora-chan has a Sun Flame.

Akai-chan: That's right!

Ryohei: COOL TO THE EXTREME!

Sora-chan: A-Ah t-thanks.

Ame-chan: Next question: **To all Arcobaleno (living and dead): What's your curse as an Arcobaleno [I'm sorry if this is confusing, but what I mean is that the interviewer is asking all the Arcobaleno (including Luce and Aria) what their individual curse was, etc. like Viper's greed...etc.**

Akai-chan: That is confusing.

Reborn: Sorry but this is all classified information about the Arcobaleno.

Colonnello: He's right, kora

Ame-chan: It is?

Fon: *nods and smiles* It is so we cannot reveal them.

Ame-chan: C-Can't you make an exception? I mean you need to answer this.

Skull: We can't so stop making us already idiot.

Ame-chan: What did you call me? *whacks Skull on the head*

Skull: OW!

Reborn: Stupid lackey.

Aria: We really can't so I'm sorry.

Mammon: I can but you need to pay me.

Ame-chan: WAHHHH! I can't, I'm broke. My mother refuses to give me an allowance in summer.

Akai-chan: Me too. I miss my money.

Sora-chan: Eh?

Mammon: Your fault.

Ame-chan: *bows to the reviewer* I'm so sorry.

Sora-chan: Next question: **To Hibari: Chrome, Tsuna, or Mukuro?**

Ame-chan: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I love this question!

Everyone: *cringes at the squeal*

Kyoya: Why should I choose between the three of them?

Akai-chan: Because the reviewer says so. Now choose already.

Kyoya: And if I don't.

Ame-chan: *whispers in his ear*

Kyoya: *surprised but glares* You wouldn't dare!

Ame-chan: Sorry Kyoya-san but you do know how far I will go for questions like this.

Everyone: _"What did she say to him?"_

Kyoya: Fine. I choose the Sawada.

Tsuna: *blushes* EHHHHHHHHH!

Akai-chan: *nosebleeds*

Hayato: Bastard!

Sora-chan: *blushes*

Ame-chan: You need a reason Kyoya-san. *smirks*

Kyoya: I would never pick any of those pineapple illusionists. I hate illusionists to the core.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I would be offended if I was chosen anyway.

Chrome: *blinks*

Kyoya: Why do you always do something that relates me to the herbivore?

Ame-chan: Because I ship 1827. I like 6918 but not as much as 1827 and I absolutely hate 1896 to the core.

Everyone: What's with the numbers?

Akai-chan: In the fandom you are either represented by numbers or letters. Some of them has meanings from your names like Tsuna-kun is 27 and PINEY is 69 and for letters like Reborn-san is R and Dino-san is D.

Ame-chan: And pairings in a story involve them being fused together. Like 1827, 8059, B26, 10069 and my all time favourite ALL27! KYAAAAAAAAA!

Hayato: P-People pair us t-together!

Akai-chan: Yes and your most liked pairings are 8059 and 5927 meaning Takeshi-san and Tsuna-kun.

Ame-chan: NOOO! Takeshi mine!

Hayato: W-What? Me and the baseball-freak. I'd rather be with Juudaime.

Takeshi: Haha. I kinda don't get it.

Tsuna: *wide-eyed* W-Why am I p-paired with so m-many people?

Ame-chan: Cause you're too adorable Tsu-chan.

Mukuro: *eye twitches* People pair me with skylark-kun and the marshmallow-freak?

Kyoya: *glares* I hate this as much as you do pineapple.

Byakuran: *smiles but angry* Me too~

Ame-chan: At least people pair you with Tsu-chan. You should be happy right Akai-chan? Eh?

Akai-chan: *nosebleeds and fainted*

Ame-chan: *chuckles* Looks like she couldn't handle it anymore. Sora-chan?

Sora-chan: *beside Akai-chan on the floor nosebleeding as well*

Ame-chan: *sweatdrops* Looks like both of them didn't handle this well. Is everyone alright?

Everyone: *is mortified, had fainted or stunned*

Ame-chan: *sighs* As expected actually.

...Few minutes later...

Everyone: *revived*

Ame-chan: Took you long enough. Let's continue. I pity the person cleaning up this much blood later.

Akai-chan: N-Next, **To Byakuran and Irie: How did you invent Choice?**

Irie: Huh?

Byakuran: How me and Sho-chan invented Choice? I kinda forgot.

Irie: Eh Byakuran-san, you did?

Byakuran: Well I didn't invent it, my parallel self did.

Irie: *blinks* Really?

Ame-chan: The whole parallel worlds thingy confused me. That episode made my head hurt.

Akai-chan: Looks like Irie-san knows how so he should answer this then.

Irie: Eh? Uhm. We invented it because we were bored.

Byakuran: Oh yeah, it was because we were bored.

Everyone: WHAT?

Ame-chan: You mean the game that even the arc was named after where Tsu-chan and the others fought their asses of with flames and boxes were invented with... boredom?

Irie: *blushes*

Byakuran: Pretty much.

Akai-chan; *eye twitches* This is getting more and more idiotic by the second.

Sora-chan: U-Uhm... Next question, **To Cervello: You people look the same. Do you ever die?**

Cervello#1: As we have said we do have the same mother so well should look the same.

Ame-chan: And this is the thing I still don't believe so much.

Cervello#2: And yes we still do die. We are of course human.

Hayato: No you're not! You're aliens I tell you, ALIENS!

Cervello#3: We are not aliens Storm guardian. We are merely what you call weird.

Akai-chan: I agree 100%

Ame-chan: *cracks knuckles* 2 more reviewers to go.

* * *

Sora-chan: And the next reviewer is an anonymous reviewer named **KWO7**

Akai-chan: Why don't we try something different Akai-chan?

Ame-chan: What kind of different?

Everyone: _"Please don't let it be something that involves us getting hurt!"_

Ame-chan: *smirks* You never know.

Everyone: _"PLEASE!"_

Akai-chan: Let's make the others read the questions.

Ame-chan: Let's try it! I'm tired anyways. Sora-chan pick someone who's gonna read the question.

Sora-chan: Eh uhm... Fon-san?

Fon: *blinks*

Ame-chan: Why Fon-chan?

Sora-chan: Random choice.

Akai-chan: Oh...

Ame-chan: Please read it then Fon-chan. *tosses Fon the question*

Fon: Okay. **To Tsuna: Is your hair silky, because the way its styled gives off that impression. ***smiles*

Ame-chan: KYAAAAAAA! So cute.

Everyone: *sighs*

Akai-chan: Say thanks Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna: Eh? A-Ah! Arigatou Fon-san. *smiles*

Fon: It's no problem Tsunayoshi-kun. *smiles back*

Tsuna: *blushes and mumbles* I-I see.

Kyoya: *stares suspiciously at his look alike*

Sora-chan: Tsuna-san, the question please.

Tsuna: Oh... I don't know, maybe?

Mukuro: Why don't I see for myself Tsunayoshi-kun *smirks and approaches Tsuna*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE! *backs away slowly*

Byakuran: Stupid Muku-chan... it's obvious Tsu-chan would want me to do it.

Mukuro: Don't call me that or I'll burn all of your marshmallows to dust.

Byakuran: IF YOU EVER HARM MY MARSHMALLOWS, I WILL KILL YOU!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Why don't you try?

Kyoya: This is getting annoying herbivore. *goes to Tsuna and pats his head*

Tsuna: *blushes* HIEEEEEEE!

Kyoya: Yeah it's silky.

Mukuro & Byakuran: *glares at Kyoya* How dare you do that while we were fighting?

Kyoya: Not my fault you are idiots. Continue with this carnivore.

Ame-chan: H-Hai Kyoya-san.

Akai-chan: Tsuna-kun, please ask the next question.

Tsuna: O-Okay? **To Lambo: Why do you like cows so much? **

Lambo: Whahaha. It's Lambo-sama's turn.

Hayato: What a pathetic question.

Lambo: It is not stupidera! You should just shut up!

Hayato: What did you say ahoshi?

Ame-chan: Stop it both of you. Lambo answer the question.

Lambo: The great Lambo-sama was about to but then that stupidera interrupted me.

Hayato: *glares*

Lambo: Uhm... what are cows?

Everyone: *anime fall* _"WTF?"_

Sora-chan: Y-You don't know w-what are cows?

Lambo: Not really.

Hayato: *standing up* Ahoshi!

Ame-chan: Here's a picture.*shows a picture of a cow*

Lambo: W-WAHHHHHHHH! *cries* M-MONSTERS!

Akai-chan: *eye twitches* Wha-

Everyone: THE FUCKING HELL!

Ame-chan: RATED T!

Everyone: *shuts up*

Lambo: *keeps crying*

Ame-chan: *covers her ears* Somebody make him stop!

Tsuna: *picks Lambo up and cradles him* Lambo come on stop crying. I'll but you a big batch of candy later okay? Shush. Come on stop crying. (basically it's like a mother trying to make her child stop crying and it was adorable for the spectators' eyes)

Lambo: *sniffs* O-Okay.

Everyone: *blushes*

Ame-chan: *squeals* Tsu-chan would make a good wife.

Everyone: *blushes more (some faint)*

Ame-chan: High five, Akai-chan!

Akai-chan: *is one of those that fainted*

Ame-chan: Nevermind. Lambo pick someone to read the next question.

Lambo: *sniffs* STUPIDERA!

Hayato: Why you-

Akai-chan: *revived* Read it puppy.

Hayato: P-PUPPY?

Akai-chan: Yes puppy, you look like one following Tsuna-kun like that all the time.

Hayato: *glares* I do not follow Juudaime everywhere!

Akai-chan: Fine most of the time.

Ame-chan: Stop fighting and read it already.

Hayato: *huffs* Fine. **To Xanxus: Is that thing on your face a scar, a tattoo, or both? And how did you get it?**

Xanxus: *raises a brow* Why do you fuck-

Ame-chan: *murderous aura* R. A. T. E. D. T!

Xanxus: *coughs* Why do you care?

Akai-chan: It's not that we do, the reviewer does.

Ame-chan: So answer it Xan-chan!

Xanxus: *glares* I dare you to call me that again.

Ame-chan: Sorry but I'm not afraid of you Xan-chan *sticks tongue out* I'm only scared of Reborn.

Reborn: *smirks*

Xanxus: *huffs* It' a fucking scar alright.

Ame-chan: *intentionally ignores the curse*

Sora-chan: H-How did you g-get it Xanxus-san?

Xanxus: *glares at her* Didn't you watch the fucking anime?

Ame-chan: *twitches*

Sora-chan: *nervous* E-Eh? I-I started a-at the future a-arc actually.

Xanxus: Fine. My fucking old man that I thought was my father fucking gave me this because I found out I wasn't fucking related to him and destroyed the fucking house.

Sora-chan: *stunned* A-Ah?

Ame-chan: That's it! *gags Xanxus* Until you stop cursing, I am forced to do the harshest of methods.

Xanxus: *glares and struggles* _"I'll get you trash!"_

Ame-chan: *rolls her eyes* Yeah right.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEE! Xanxus-san!

Akai-chan: Moving on, PINEY read the next question! *whacks Mukuro with a pineapple which the question happens to be taped upon*

Mukuro: OW! *twitches when he saw the pineapple* YOU!

Akai-chan: Just read it!

Mukuro: Both of you are cruel. At least Sora-chan isn't, ne Sora-chan?

Sora-chan: Shut up and ask the question PINEY.

Mukuro: *gapes*

Everyone: *gapes*

Ame-chan & Akai-chan: WOHOO! GO SORA-CHAN!

Mukuro: H-How-

Sora-chan: You're perverted, creepy, weird and harasses Tsuna-san so I hate you.

Mukuro: O-Oya?

Daemon: Looks like the girl was influenced so quickly.

G: *sighs* We're doomed.

Sora-chan: *smiles* Read it PINEY.

Mukuro: *sighs* Fine. Oya, it's for the Arcobaleno. **To Reborn: Considering your current height, does it ever bother you?**

Tsuna: *snickers*

Reborn: *kicks Tsuna* Shut up Dame-Tsuna! You're the shortest amongst you guardians excluding Lambo.

Tsuna: OW Reborn! You don't have to remind me.

Reborn: And no, it doesn't bother me. I'm still the greatest hitman in the world so why would I?

Tsuna: Narcissist.

Reborn: Shut up *kicks Tsuna again*

Tsuna: Reborn, stop kicking me!

Akai-chan: There is nothing wrong with being short!

Hayato: *smirks* Heh. I just figured out a name for you, Shorty.

Akai-chan: *twitches* W-Wha! Don't call me that puppy! I'm just vertically challenged.

Hayato: Then stop calling me that.

Akai-chan: NEVER!

Ame-chan: Akai-chan is right. There is nothing wrong about being short. Akai-chan is older than me but I'm taller than her but it doesn't matter.

Everyone: *looks at Akai-chan* You're older?

Ame-chan: Oops.

Akai-chan: *blushes* Yes, I'm older and yes she's taller than me but that doesn't matter at all.

Daemon: *smirks* Whatever you say BRAT.

Mukuro: Yeah little girl, where's your mama, I'll bring you to her.

G: Do you want candy, _monello._

Everyone: *laughing*

Akai-chan: *eyes hidden under her bangs*

Sora-chan: A-Akai-chan?

Giotto: You have to stop G.

G: *still laughing* Haha... w-why... P-Primo... hahaha.

Giotto: Your choice.

Akai-chan: I'll get all of you for this *smirks*

Everyone: *gulps* _"Maybe we shouldn't have done that?"_

Akai-chan: _"MWAHAHAHA-ack!"_

Ame-chan: *reads Akai-chan's mind and sweatdrops* _"She still fails at laughing even inside her mind' _PINEY, pick the next one to read the question.

Mukuro: Hmm. You do it melon-head.

Daemon: *eye twitch* Oya? Stop calling me that first.

Mukuro: I didn't say it was you, did I? *smirks*

Daemon: *glares but smirks* Nufufufu~ Annoying brat.

Akai-chan: Read it melon-head!

Daemon: Fine. *looks at the question* Better call the future Decimo and his guardians for this.

Sora-chan: *blinks* Another question from the future.

Ame-chan: *drools* I can see TYL Takeshi again!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Takeshi: Why do you want to see the future me Ame-chan? *smiles*

Ame-chan: *blushes* C-Cause I forget t-to give him s-something. Y-Yeah, that's right.

Takeshi: Oh? I hope you can give it to him.

Ame-chan: S-Sure.

Hayato: Stupid yakyuu-baka!

Everyone: *facepalms* _"Idiot"_

Akai-chan: Let's get bazooka-ing!

Squalo: VOI! Is that even a word?

Akai-chan: Must be why I failed my language exam. Oh well.

Ame-chan: SHOOT!

The guardians were shot and they were gone. Few seconds later, the TYL guardians appeared.

TYL Guardian: *blinks* Not again!

Sora-chan: S-Sorry.

Ame-chan: Don't mind them Sora-chan.

Hayato: AME-SAMA! *eyes sparkle and kneels in front of her*IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!

Ame-chan: *sweatdrops* I can't say it's nice to see you too though.

Akai-chan: Let's get on with the question.

Daemon: **To TYL Vongola Guardians: Why are you all wearing suits? Does it ever bother you when you engage in combat?**

Akai-chan: Yeah, those outfits are stuffy.

Ame-chan: You say that even to wedding dresses. *sweatdrops*

Akai-chan: It's true though.

TYL Takeshi: It doesn't bother me that much. *smiles*

Ame-chan: KYAAAAAAAA!

TYL Kyoya: Shut up carnivore. You're too loud.

Ame-chan: Y-Yes TYL Kyoya-san!

TYL Kyoya: Hn. And for the question, no it does not bother me.

TYL Lambo: Yare yare. It does to me. I prefer not to wear it.

TYL Ryohei: Yeah! It hides my EXTREME muscles TO THE EXTREME!

Sora-chan: *covers her ears* OUCH!

TYL Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I am not a part of the Mafia so I do not want to wear those suits you speak of.

Akai-chan: If you didn't want to be in the Mafia, you would've already left, idiot.

TYL Mukuro: The only reason I have not left was because of Tsunayoshi-kun.

Ame-chan: Yeah yeah. The whole I'll-possess-your-body-and-destroy-the-Mafia story. Lame. If you wanted too, you should have done it by now. *smirks* Unless you have another meaning to that possess.

Mukuro: *smirks* You are smart.

Ame-chan: Fufu~ Thank you.

Akai-chan: *nosebleeds*

Sora-chan: *blinks* Eh? Where is TYL Tsuna-san?

Everyone: *only notices now he was missing*

Akai-chan: There he is... sleeping?

TYL Tsuna: *asleep with a book on his face*

Ame-chan: *takes the book off* KYAAAAAAAA! SO CUTE!

Everyone: *sweatdrops but blushes*

TYL Tsuna: *starts to awaken* W-Wha? *blinks* We're in the past again?

Xanxus: Great deduction, trash *snorts*

TYL Tsuna: Oh? Hehe I'm sorry. I was taking a nap.

Akai-chan: Anyways, TYL Tsuna-kun, does it bother you wearing a suit like that?

TYL Tsuna: Well, a little bit. But Reborn forces me to do it so... you know what happens.

Reborn: *smirks*

Primo: Sorry Decimo, I kinda started that whole thing for the vongola *smiles sheepishly*

TYL Tsuna: It's alright, Giotto-san.

Ame-chan: Thank you TYL Tsu-chan and guardians. Have a nice strip- I mean trip. Hehe.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

*Poof* The guardians return.

Ame-chan: Hmm. I choose Fran-chan. Use READ!

Everyone: WTF!

Akai-chan: Ame-chan?

Ame-chan: I started to like Pokemon again. Haha.

Sora-chan: *sweatdrops* Ame-chan is kinda weird.

Ame-chan: I love being weird. It's like I'm L from Death Note. Haha. Okay whatever. Where for art thou Fran-chan?

Everyone: O_O

Tsuna: You sounded like Basil there.

Basil: *blinks*

Ame-chan: I like him. I love him with you as well.

Tsuna & Basil: *blushes*

Fran: I'm here, devil host. *emotionless*

Ame-chan: Awww. Fran-chan is sooooo cute.

Everyone: _"Did she not notice what he said?"_

Ame-chan: I have, idiots.

Everyone: _"Crap!"_

Ame-chan: Read on, Fran-chan.

Fran: Let's get this over with *sighs* It's for shisou. **To Mukuro: Is Kufufu the new Muahaha?** *snickers*

Mukuro: Oya? Did my little one just snicker at my question.

Fran: Read the word in between the asterisks and tell me.

Akai-chan: PINEY just got BURNED!

Mukuro: *glares* Oya.

Sora-chan: Answer it PINEY.

Mukuro: Why are you only like that to me?

Sora-chan: Because you are perver-

Mukuro: I don't need you to repeat what you said earlier.

Ame-chan: For me, PINEY's Kufufufu~ still loses to MWAHAHAHAHA *does a very evil laugh using it*

Everyone: _"SCARY!"_

Akai-chan: A-Ame-chan, I think y-you're scaring everyone.

Sora-chan: *shivering*

Ame-chan: I did? People do tell me I make evil laughs more evil than they are.

Everyone: _"YOU DO!"_

Fran: She is scary, shisou. Now I know why you and the others are afraid of her.

Mukuro: *nods* That's good Little One.

Akai-chan: Then Giotto-san, please read the next.

Ame-chan: GO PURIMOE-CHAN!

Giotto: *twitches* STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Ame-chan: Sheesh. Old people get angry easily.

Giotto: *trying to hold anger*

Sora-chan: P-Please read it Giotto-san.

Giotto: Fine. **To Byakuran: When and why did you come to obsess over marshmallows of all things?**

Ame-chan: Nice reading, Purimoe-chan.

Giotto: *glares* SHUT UP!

Byakuran: Hmm. I think it was in college, ne Sho-chan?

Shoichi: A-Ah t-that's right. He kept eating them at class and the teacher always scolds him but he just wouldn't stop.

Akai-chan: BYAKURAN-SAMA IS AWESOME!

Byakuran: Thank you Akai-chan.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Sora-chan: But why?

Byakuran: Marshmallows are yummy, fluffy, and delicious.

Ame-chan: Wow. I didn't expect such an innocent answer from you Byaku-chan.

Byakuran: I can surprise people very much, Ame-chan. But I've got to say that I have found something that I like more than my marshmallows.

Ame-chan: *smirks* I think I know what or maybe who that is.

Tsuna: *blinks*

Ame-chan: Sora-chan, who's reading next?

Sora-chan: Uhm. Gokudera-san?

Hayato: *glares* Why should I?

Sora-chan: HIEEEEEEEE! S-Sorry.

Ame-chan: Nice Tsu-chan impersonation Sora-chan and HOW DARE YOU DO THAT HAYA-CHAN?

Hayato: *huffs* Not caring.

Akai-chan: Puppies are violent, that's why I'm more of pets that are virtual.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Hayato: I'm not a puppy, shorty!

Akai-chan: I'm vertically challenged!

Ame-chan: Tsu-chan, tell Haya-chan to read the question please.

Tsuna: EH? F-Fine. G-Gokudera-kun?

Hayato: Yes Juudaime?

Tsuna: Would you please ask the question already *cue puppy dog eyes*

Hayato: *blushes* A-Anything for you, J-Juudaime.

Fran: Now I also understand how she makes you guys answer all these questions. Either by force or by the Vongola.

Mukuro: *sighs* And we can do nothing to stop it.

Everyone: *nods*

Hayato: **To Chrome: How can you feel at ease with sharing a body with that creeper? O.O**

Mukuro: I AM NOT A CREEPER!

Chrome: *blinks*

Ame-chan: Answer this quick, Akai-chan's gonna blow. *holds Akai-chan back with Sora-chan*

Akai-chan: *glares at Chrome* You little bitch!

Sora-chan: A-Akai-chan control y-yourself!

Chrome: E-Eh? Mukuro-sama is not that creepy...

Mukuro: Thank you Chrome.

Chrome: When you get used to all his creepiness, it's not surprising at all.

Mukuro: *eye twitches* C-Chrome?

Everyone: *laughs*

Chrome: Did I say something wrong, Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro: *sighs* Nothing at all.

Sora-chan: Just goes to show that PINEY is really creepy.

Mukuro: *glares* Stop reminding me!

Ame-chan: So you admit it's true?

Mukuro: I-I...

Fuuta: According to my ranking, Mukuro-niisan is ranked number one in "The Creepiest Mafioso"

Mukuro: *goes to sulk in PINEY's corner* (it's a special place for pineapples to be when they sulk)

* * *

Ame-chan: Last reviewer for this chapter is **AnimeFantasyDreamer01. **Thanks for thinking this is fun.

Everyone: We don't think so!

Ame-chan: *ignores them* KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! A TAKESHI PLUSHIE! THANK YOU! *hugs the Takeshi plushie*

Everyone: *eating homemade brownies* DELICIOUS!

Ame-chan: Hmm. Sho-chan will read first.

Shoichi: Eh? Uhm okay. *looks at the question and blushes* W-Wha?

Everyone: *confused*

Shoichi: *coughs* **T-To all the KHR guys: brief, boxers, or other (XD)**

Everyone: *blushes different shades of red*

Akai-chan: *nosebleeds*

Sora-chan: *blushes*

Ame-chan: KYAAAAAAA! I like how you think, sister!

Everyone: *looks at her incredulously*

Ame-chan: We all know Tsu-chan is boxers so what about the rest.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEEEE! *blushes harder*

Ame-chan: Awww don't be so shy Tsu-chan. I miss the first episodes where you were half naked.

Tsuna: *faints*

Ame-chan: Oops. Hehe.

Akai-chan: *still nosebleeding* P-Puppy start answering.

Hayato: *blushes* H-How can I? F-Fine. Boxers!

Takeshi: *blushes but smiles* Me too

Ame-chan: *faints*

Sora-chan: A-Ame-chan!

A few minutes, nosebleeds, fainting and blushing later...

Ame-chan: That was err...

Mukuro: Don't finish that.

Ame-chan: *shrugs* Most of you pick boxers anyways.

Akai-chan & Sora-chan: *fainted*

Ame-chan: I guess I need to take care of this. Akai-chan, the world's biggest chocolate convention is in town and Akihiko (from Persona 3) wants to marry you. Sora-chan, your favourite cake store is closing down but on the good side PINEY just died.

Mukuro: W-What?

Akai-chan: *awakens* CHOCOLATE! AND AKIHIKO, I DO!

Sora-chan: NOOOOOO! MY CAKES! YESSSSSSSSSS! PINEY DIED!

Akai-chan & Sora-chan: *blinks* What did we miss?

Everyone: *gapes*

Ame-chan: That fangirls for you.

Akai-chan: Spanner-kun, you read this time.

Spanner: *blinks* Me?

Ame-chan: You haven't appeared yet so what the heck.

Spanner: Okay but first- *gives Ame-chan, Akai-chan and Sora-chan lollipops*

Ame-chan, Akai-chan & Sora-chan: THANKS! *sucks the lollipops*

Ame-chan: *eyes sparkle* It's COOKIE flavoured!

Akai-chan: *wide-eyed* CHOCO POCKY FLAVOURED!

Sora-chan: *smiles widely* S-Strawberry shortcake flavoured!

Everyone: _"Does lollipop flavours like that exist?"_

Spanner: Your welcome BTW.

Ame-chan, Akai-chan & Sora-chan: WE LOVE YOU SPANNER!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Spanner: *blinks* It's for Shoichi.

Shoichi: EH?

Spanner: **To Shoichi- Why are you sooooo adorable!**

Shoichi: *blushes* EHHHHHH?

Ame-chan: Friends of mine would totally agree with that. They're Shoichi lovers.

Shoichi: THEY ARE?

Akai-chan: Well, you are cute Shoichi-kun. Not to mention you are clumsy and shy. Kinda like Tsuna-kun.

Sora-chan: Meaning you're adorable as well. *smiles*

Ame-chan: Plus the fact that you have an amazingly hot voice in singing "No Control"

Shoichi: I-I...

Ame-chan: What do you think Byaku-chan?

Byakuran: Sho-chan is adorable as well. I wouldn't mind having him with Tsu-chan *smiles*

Shoichi & Tsuna: *blushes* EHHHHHH?/HIEEEEEEEE!

Tsuna's guardians (you know who): *glares at Byakuran* Leave one of them out! (Tsuna)

Byakuran: No thanks.

Sora-chan: Tsuna-san, can you please read the next one.

Tsuna: Ah? Sure. *looks at the question then blushes* It's for H-Hibari-san.

Kyoya: Ask away.

Tsuna: O-Okay. **To Hibari: Is Hibird a boy or a girl?**

Ame-chan: I love this question as well!

Hibird: Hibari... Hibari...

Akai-chan: Speaking of the devil...

Ame-chan: So Kyoya-san, is Hibird a girl or a boy?

Kyoya: Hn. A boy.

Ame-chan: ALRIGHT! *turns to the others* NOW PAY UP!

Everyone: *mumbles something but pays Ame-chan*

Akai-chan: *blinks* What did you do?

Ame-chan: I made a bet on whether Hibird was a boy or a girl.

Sora-chan: And you won?

Ame-chan: Yes I did *counts money* I'm gonna buy lots of cookies and pocky!

Akai-chan: I want pocky too.

Ame-chan: Don't worry I'll share with you and Sora-chan.

Sora-chan: *smiles* Thanks

Hibird: *lands on Tsuna's hair* Tsunayoshi... Tsunayoshi...

Tsuna: Eh? He said my name?

Ame-chan: *smirks* I wonder how he did.

Kyoya: *looks away*

Ame-chan: *chuckles* Oh well. Last question for this chapter. Let's make Kyoya-san read the last one.

Kyoya: *glares but sighs* Fine.** To Kyoko and Haru: Have you guys ever thought about actually doing something (like training and fighting) for once in your life?**

Akai-chan: I like this reviewer very much.

Ame-chan: *nods*

Sora-chan: *blinks*

Haru: Hahi~ Haru-chan fighting? *eyes sparkling* If it's for Tsuna-san, I will!

Ame-chan: *murderous aura* Can I kill her?

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE! A-Ame-chan, NO!

Kyoko: *blinks* Fighting? Maybe.

Ryohei: NO WAY TO THE EXTREME! I WILL NOT LET KYOKO GET HURT TO THE EXTREME!

Sora-chan: I think you're hurting her ears though.

Ame-chan: That's the end of this chapter minna~

Akai-chan: Please review and send in your questions.

Sora-chan: You can send gifts and requests too like a hug or a kiss maybe.

Ame-chan: But do not forget. ONLY 3-5 QUESTIONS PER REVIEW!

Akai-chan: See you next time!

Everyone: STOP THIS PLEASE!

* * *

A/N: Just to clear things up, this is Chapter 2 Part 2. If you reviewed in Chapter 2 Part 1 and your review isn't there, it's because it will appear in the next chapter. Please review. And I'll try updating faster. Sorry for this suuuuper late update. I hate my school cause of it's advance curriculum thingy. Science high school my ass! Hehe, sorry for that. Authoress out.

Reborn: Stop lying Ame-chan.

Authoress: S-Shut up Reborn!


	5. NOT AN UPDATE: Character Profiles

NOT AN UPDATE!

I'm sorry for not updating. Last time I did was last year. Can't I just quit school? Unfortunately, NO. *sighs* I'm sorry everyone.

Since I'm doing this, I going to explain some things.

**The OCs**: I will add 2 more OCs. 1 on the next chapter and the next on the chapter after that. Don't complain about too many OCs, please. My story, my rules. I originally wanted them to have pairings but then I discovered yaoi. It all goes downhill from there.

**Yaoi/Pairings**: I know I have said in the first chapter that there will only be little yaoi. I changed my mind XD I got hooked on it up so much that I have my USB full of doujins and pictures. About the pairings, I'm an ultimate Tsuna shipper so he will mostly be the center of love. My favorite pairings of him are 1827, 6927, 182769, 10027, G27 & D27. I don't really love other pairings as much as them but I can tolerate 8059, D18, 10069, B26, 4951 and RL. Also 1st generation pairings.

**80xAme-chan**: I know you;ve been wondering why I said yaoi this and yaoi that but I still have 80xAme-chan in. That will be the only straight pairing in this fic actually. I don't know but I just can't remove this. XD

**My hatred towards characters:** Truthfully, the only characters I hate (not including Levi, Glo Xinia, Birds and the other losers) are the GIRLS. Why? I just don't like them. I feel they're useless. HATERS GONNA HATE. My extreme hatred is actually towards Chrome. Don't hate me for it but I do. Enough said.

**When will I be updating?** : Glad to say, this summer. I will finish this chapter with a co-author. I will give credits to her once the chapter is completed.

**Reminders**: I would like to remind all of you that I will only accept 3-5 question per review. Any reviews that will exceed would be ignored. Yay.

* * *

**OC character profiles.**

**Ame-chan**

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite numbers: 15, 18, 24, 27, 29, 80

Birthday: October 29

Weapon (s): Scythe, Kunai & Sword

Flame (s): Sky, Rain & Cloud

Bullied People: Mukuro, Hayato, G, Daemon, Giotto, Kyoya, almost everyone. :)

Personality: Very cheerful & energetic. Will do anything to get what she wants (blackmail). Extremely fond of cute things (Tsuna). Likes a certain baseball loving idiot (*blushes* H-HEY! I do not!) Obsessed with yaoi and KPOP. Is a SUPER fangirl and loves to talk about anime, yaoi and kpop everyday with friends. Is good with Math and her studies but is TOO LAZY to try and reach for Top 1. (Very true.) Is athletic and great with sports. EVIL, according to others (not complaining.) Is very independent and fights for what she believes in. (AMEN!... Is also a Catholic)

**Akai-chan**

****Favorite Color: Red

Favorite numbers: 100

Birthday: August 22

Weapon (s): Giant Spoon

Flame: Storm & Mist

Bullied People: Mukuro, Hayato

Personality: Is considered Ame-chan's right hand woman. Nosebleeds in front of yaoi. Is fearless and brave. Is a bit insane (no, she's just insane) and has a great love for marshmallows. Can use certain methods to get what she wants. Is easily-impressed. May seem hostile outside, but actually cares for everyone (including Gokudera and Mukuro).

**Sora-chan**

Favorite color: Blue.

Favorite numbers: 27, 18, 29

Birthday: April 29

Weapon (s): Bow and arrow.

Flame (s): Sun & Sky

Bullied People: Mukuro

Personality: Bookworm, friendly, kind, shy but gets confident to people close to her, has a sense of humor. Loves sports, KPop, JPop, manga, anime, and chocolate.

* * *

**Future characters...**

**Ara-chan**

Favorite color: Violet

Favorite numbers: 59, 27, 9, 5

Birthday: November 3

Weapon (s): Nagyka, Pistol Gun, Chain Whip

Flame (s): Storm, Cloud

Bullied People: Hayato

Personality: Loves history and uses historical quotes as a part of speech. Likes yaoi in a particular level. Is violent whenever one ticks her off and yaoi has exceeded a certain level. Is democratic and promotes equality, but likes the communist system. (XD) Does not reveal her true emotions most of the time. Borders on insane. Smiles a lot. Is not easily impressed yet when something does, she is fascinated by everything it does. Will stand up for what is righteous when necessary.

**Kiri-chan**

Personality: Is a anime/manga log-in book that has records upon records of it. Also the rival of Ame-chan. Is a hardcore yaoi fan. Ships (REALLY ships as if she's captain) 6927 and will jump off a cliff just to prevent ruining the said pairing (that includes 1827 shippers *cough*). Has a pleasant voice. Usually slacks off, but can make a blank paper a masterpiece if she puts her heart into it. Also admires KPOPl and is the epitome of a diehard fangirl. Is hostile when one provokes her. And is Ame-chan's eternal rival**  
**

Other information on her will be revealed in later chapters :)

Anyways, I hoped this notice helped~ See you next time ^^

~Authoress-sama~

Reborn: Stop pretending Ame-chan.

Autheress-sama: W-Wah? S-Shut up Reborn!


End file.
